Snow Angels
by iris2489
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter are finally going out. What will a Christmas break at the Potters’ mansion do to the newly established couple, though? Can they survive everything that the holiday season throws them… including a Mr. Sirius Black? ON HIATUS
1. Gotta Love that Spit

A/N: Okay, first off, this was originally going to be a one-shot, but then I got way too into it. So it is now going to have chapters and what not. Please give me your honest opinion on the start of it and review. Two things before you read, I have nothing against second honeymoons. I would personally love to go on a second honeymoon… that is after I get married and go on my first one first. I just wanted to show that Lily was kind of annoyed by the whole idea. Secondly, I want everyone to keep in mind that wives in the 70s were not known as working mothers and all that good shizz. They were normally housewives so I don't want anyone getting mad over that either. Also, I am posting this pretty much the second after I finished typing so for all I know there could be a million typos, but I wanted to get this out ASAP and get some feedback. After I actually go over it and stuff then I will make the corrections necessary. So just sit back, relax, and uh, read. SMOOCHES!

Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter are finally going out. What will a Christmas break at the Potters' mansion do to the newly established couple, though? Can they survive everything that the holiday season throws them… which of course includes a certain Mr. Sirius Black?

Disclaimer: I pretty much own squat.

Chapter One: Gotta Love that Spit

"SIRIUS BLOODY BLACK, GET YOUR BLOODY ARSE BACK HERE, YOU BLOODY PRAT!"

Lily Evans sighs contentedly to the sweet, melodic tones of her boyfriend of now two months talking with his best friend on the Hogwarts Express on the way home for Christmas break. Ah, Christmas. A time of Tiny Tims and mistletoe. A time when families get together and celebrate the love within each other. Tis the season to be jolly. Fa la la la la la la la la. Yes, Christmas is one of the best times of the year. And this year, Lily will be spending the entire holiday with her previously mentioned boyfriend, James Potter, and his family.

Oh, yeah. And Sirius Black. But that's a completely different story.

Anyways, Lily Evans has been looking forward/ dreading this particular Christmas since her parents told her that they decided to go on a second honeymoon to Aruba this holiday season. Not kidding. A second honeymoon. Who goes on a second honeymoon? I mean honestly! Wasn't the first one enough for you people? Then again, second honeymoons are a good opportunity for those crazy people who decide to take one to give their beautiful, redheaded daughters nice presents. So after some thought, Lily decided that it was okay for her parents to go on this ludicrous trip. Especially after James instantly offered his "humble home" as an alternative for Lily when he heard the news. And Lily, having nowhere else to go and being the optimistic young girl she is accepted James' proposal and started preparing to meet the famous Potter family.

Yes, famous. The Potter family is one of the oldest, well-respected, and not to mention richest pureblood families left in the wizarding world. Mr. David Potter is known to be one of the best aurors to ever live. He, single-handedly, reconstructed a village of poor wizard families after they were attacked by Dark Arts extremists. He is best friends with the Albus Dumbledore and is said to be a dead-ringer for the next minister of magic.

Mrs. Catherine Potter is what every wife strives to be. She's smart, beautiful, compassionate, helpful, strong, and is known to give to the iciest glares to anyone who gets on her nerves. James and David both have admitted to being on the receiving end of those looks and they say it could freeze your insides if you don't look away in enough time. There's a theory that Sirius was given one of those glares and he didn't look away in time which explains why his brain is no longer fully functional. It is one of the many theories on the mystery that is Sirius Black, but again, that's a WHOLE different story.

Moving back on track (literally. Get it? They're on a train? Track? That was quite humorous, eh?), Lily Evans had every right to feel apprehensive. This was a BIG deal for her. Not only would she be meeting the people who could someday become her in-laws (or so James says) but she was also meeting two of the most important and influential people in the entire magical community. Fine. She was down right scared out of her mind. What if they thought her to be too stuffy or brainy? What if they like more daring and outgoing people in their company? What if she says or does the wrong thing? What if they think she looks like a diseased twig with a green fungus and a used tampon on top (something her sister, Petunia often compares her to)? What if they don't like…

"Lily. Light of my heart. You look as though you just saw Snape starkers. You have nothing to be nervous about. They will absolutely adore you. Trust me."

Ah, amore. It is a crazy thing. One minute Lily is having a complete mental breakdown, the next she is completely comforted and calm with just a few words from her beau's mouth. Not to mention, it's a very nice mouth. One that has a beautiful full lower lip and a skinnier more defines upper lip. One that kisses with such great passion and care that Lily feels she could die on those lips and be the happiest girl alive… or technically dead. Whatever. Lips that murmur sweet nothings in her ear during classes when she's supposed to be taking notes. Lips that nibble lightly while…

"Lily dear, are you alright? You're still looking a bit peaky" comes the concerned voice of the owner of the aforementioned luscious, delicious, kissable, tempting, gorgeous… well, the lips discussed previously after Lily let out an involuntary sigh.

"I'm fine, James. Just thinking" Lily answers giving James a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Awww, how absolutely, sickeningly sweet" comes the obnoxious voice of Sirius Black. "I think I might vomit."

"How many times do I have to tell you to bugger off, Padfoot" retorts an annoyed James.

"Prongs! You wound me with your words! They slash my poor and fragile heart as though you took a blade and, well, slashed my heart!" Sirius says rather lamely.

"Padfoot, you know he's right when he says you're rather annoying" Remus Lupin speaks up for the first time the entire train ride.

Lily can't keep a smile from creeping up on her face. She is still in awe while watching the Marauders that she is actually dating one of them. And James no less! We will not go into their long and rather redundant and clichéd tale of how Lily and James came to be Lily _and_ James. But we will just say that they had previously been sworn enemies in school and it took a bowl of pudding, a lawn mower, and a bottle of fabric softener for them to realize their deep passion for one another. Sirius still claims that it is because of him that they are together because it was one of his crazy pranks that all of those items were involved in. But really all that matters is that they are together and plan on staying together for a long time.

By the time Lily comes out of her little dream world, Sirius has Remus in a headlock on the floor, Peter is in the corner of the compartment shaking like a leaf in fear that he will be the next victim of Sirius' wrath, and James is just looking at Lily with a slightly bemused expression on his face.

"What?" Lily asks rather indignantly. "Is there something on my face?"

"No," James starts with that familiar mischievous glint in his hazel eyes, "But there is now."

And with that, James practically jumps on his girlfriend and starts planting wet, sloppy kisses all over her face.

"James!" Lily shrieks with fake disgust. She of course was secretly enjoying this immensely. Who wouldn't enjoy James Potter smacking dozens of kisses all over her face?

Sirius and Remus break apart at the sound of Lily's shriek. Remus rubs the back of his neck from the pain that Sirius inflicted and just shakes his head in an amused way at his best friend and his best girl friend. Sirius, however, does not see the fairness that James gets all the perks of having a girl in the compartment. After all, he let Lily in there too, right? So naturally, he should have some kind of bonus for his very unselfish act. So in true Sirius fashion, he stands up, throws James off of Lily and continues what James started.

"Sirius! Get your gross lips off of me, you bloody wanker!"

By this point, Remus is rolling on the floor and howling in laughter. His sides hurt from laughing so hard. James is still kind of confused on the sudden change in situation and is looking at Sirius and Lily in a mystified way. He looks like he doesn't understand how one minute he was showering his girlfriend with kisses and the next he is watching his best friend do just that. Peter is still in the corner of the little room staying away from confrontation, the little coward.

James finally seems to be brought back to earth with the loud, messy sounds of Sirius' lips smacking on his girlfriend's skin. He lunges at his best friend and wrestles him to the ground. Lily sits up and wipes off all of Sirius's slobber.

"Absolutely disgusting," Lily murmurs under her breath.

"I can imagine" Remus responds while he is trying to get his breathing back to normal.

After Lily gets all the spit off of her face, she looks down at her boyfriend throwing punches and cursing at Sirius. She sighs heavily and pulls him back up to the bench. Lily is used to the Marauders' weird behavior by now and is barely fazed by the strange things that happen in these boys' company.

"It's okay, James," Lily says soothingly to the still steaming boy next to her. "If it makes you feel any better, I was completely disgusted by Sirius' sore attempts at kissing and I enjoy your kisses ten million times more."

She finishes off with a soft lingering kiss to his lips. That seems to calm him right down and he visibly relaxes.

Sirius gets up off of the ground and wipes off his robes. He sends a death glare over to the now snogging couple and goes to sit next to Remus. The whistle to the Hogwarts Express blows signifying the arrival at King's Cross. James and Lily are still completely oblivious to anything around them and are continuing in their fierce make-out session. Sirius sends another disgusted look towards the busy Head students and turns away from them towards Remus.

"Well, I would say that Jamsie-boy overreacted a wee little bit, eh Moony. I mean, he didn't have to get so violent. It wasn't like I was _doing_ anything wrong or something. Yeesh. People these days."

"Yeah, Padfoot," Remus answers almost bored, "you weren't doing anything wrong. You were just trying to make-out with James' girlfriend. Totally understandable."

"My point exactly!"

* * *

A/N: Okay, kiddies! That would be numero uno! So whatcha think? Give me some advice and suggestions PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I will love you all forever and beyond. And reviews really do inspire me to write so go on. I know you want to….. 


	2. Blushing and Suckups

A/N: Okay my wonderful little elves, here it is. Chapter two. Woo hoo. Hey, that rhymes! Go me! Anyhow, all the review stuff is on the bottom, so refer to there (My Lordy, you guys are amazing with reviews! Ay ay ay!) It was really long doing all the thank-you stuff, so in the future I don't think I'm going to give such lengthy thank-yous to every single reviewer. I'll just put your name or something unless I need to answer a question or something. Wow, I said 'something' a few too many times, eh? But other than that, I got this up as soon as physically possible. I've been really busy lately with driving school (yeah that's right. I'm gunna be driving. If you live in the New England area you better watch out!), parties (yes, I do have friends. Quite a few, thank you very much.), traveling to Rhode Island to visit my g-parents and other familia people, and other very important things (aka sleeping until about one every day). So, I hope you all enjoy and keep the reviews coming! I love them so much!

Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter are finally going out. What will a Christmas break at the Potters' mansion do to the newly established couple, though? Can they survive everything that the holiday season throws them… which of course includes a certain Mr. Sirius Black?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Blah. That blows.

* * *

Chapter Two: Blushing and Suck-ups

Snow. Frozen precipitation in the form of white or translucent hexagonal ice crystals that fall in soft, white flakes. One of the prettiest types of natural beauty that the earth offers. The reason for so many Christmas songs. It also happens to be the thing that has been lacking in England on Christmas for the past twenty years.

"It's really not fair," Sirius complains as he gets off the Hogwarts Express, "It will either snow tonight and melt before Christmas, or it will snow on the twenty-sixth. What's the point of snow on the twenty-sixth of December? Honestly, I don't know what those clouds are thinking."

"Uh, Sirius, clouds don't usually think. They just… go," Lily states as she also climbs down from the train.

"Well that makes sense," James starts as he too gets off the train, "That's what Sirius does also."

Before Sirius could try to retaliate against his best friend, a scream was heard from the back of the express. All five seventh year Gryffindors look back and see red and green smoke coming out of the caboose of the train while all the younger students are running out of their compartments as fast as they could.

"I don't know why they're running so fast," Sirius states matter-of-factly, "I made it so that the smoke from the dungbomb would smell like gingerbread. Merlin, kids these days. No holiday spirit I'm telling ya."

He shakes his head disappointedly and turns to walk towards the throng of family and friends at the far end of the platform that are waiting for the students. Lily looks as though she is about to burst with indignation being Head Girl and all. James sees steam practically coming out of his girlfriend's ears and puts his arm soothingly around her shoulders.

"It was just a harmless prank, Lils. He was trying to spread the holiday cheer."

"Yeah, well he could've spread it around by giving out Christmas cards or something equally safe and abiding to the rules."

"Aw c'mon Lily," Remus says while he picks up his trunk, "I know you want everyone to follow the rules, but this is Sirius we're talking about here. Do you really think there is any way that he could follow the rules? I'm sure it took every bit of self-restraint to make the smoke smell good. Give him some credit."

Lily huffs slightly but shrugs it off… for now. She and James both say good-bye to Remus and Peter and watch as they depart towards the exit of the platform. Lily involuntarily sighs and goes to grab her own trunk. But before she could get to it, someone else takes it.

"Allow me, fair maiden. For someone as lovely and delicate as yourself cannot go and carry such heavy burdens. You may ruin your perfect, smooth hands and I cannot have that happening," James says in a very old-fashioned and snooty voice while bowing to the girl in front of him.

Lily simply smiles and shakes her head slightly at the antics of her boyfriend. She allows him to take her stuff and follows closely behind him. But she is not complaining, nope not at all. Because James Potter from the back is almost as nice as James Potter from the front.

'Must be all that Quidditch,' Lily thinks to herself, 'I guess sitting on that broom for so long really does work the muscles in your…'

"JAMES, DARLING!"

Lily is immediately thrown from her very distracting reverie with the sounds of what seems like a very happy woman coming towards her. Lily looks up and sees who must be James' mother if the way he dropped both the trunks he was carrying to embrace the tiny woman in front of him. Lily couldn't help but admire how much James seems to really care for his mother. How could she have been so blind to the sweet, gentle, compassionate, loving, tender, affectionate, charming, kind, considerate, caring…

"Lily, I would like you to meet my mum, Catherine Potter. Mum, this is my Lily."

Lily looks up into a pair of eyes that she has now come to love dearer than anything else in the world. Catherine Potter is a short, slightly chubby woman with long chestnut brown hair. She also has the hazel orbs that were passed down to James. Lily couldn't help but think that she was the most beautiful middle-aged woman she has ever seen.

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Potter," Lily says with a slight tremor in her voice, "I have heard such wonderful things about you."

Lily sticks out her hand to shake the woman's in front of her, but instead finds herself to be pulled into a warm hug.

"Oh my word," James' mother murmurs in Lily's hair, "You are even more beautiful than James described."

Lily blushes slightly at this comment, but still returns the affectionate gesture. She notices that Mrs. Potter smells like fresh cut daisies and…wait. Pudding? Well, whatever it was, it was a very good smell. Almost as good as her son's… yum. Now that was something that Lily wouldn't mind smelling twenty-four hours a day.

Mrs. Potter takes hold of Lily's shoulders and puts her at an arm's length away from her.

"Oh my, you are just gorgeous aren't you?" she asks rhetorically. "James, you did not do this girl any justice at all. And I was thinking with the vivid and lengthy descriptions you gave in every letter since fourth year, mind you, that there was no way she could be any prettier. But I guess I was wrong. Oh dear! You are just simply darling!"

With that Mrs. Potter takes Lily in another bone crushing hug and then releases her. Lily turns to look at James and finds that he's… blushing. Blushing! The James Potter is blushing. This is just too cute.

With a quick peck on the cheek to her boyfriend (she simply couldn't resist. I mean, he was blushing for goodness sake!) Lily turns back to Mrs. Potter and says with more confidence now, "Well, Mrs. Potter, I can only hope that I someday look half as beautiful as you. James never mentioned how stunning you are."

"Cough! Suck-up! Cough!"

With a simultaneous roll of the eyes, both James and Lily turn to see Sirius standing behind them. It seems that James is about to say something, but Mrs. Potter beats him to it.

"Why, Sirius Black, are you saying that I am _not_ beautiful?"

This was the moment that Lily was given her first glimpse at the ever famous ice stare of death. And believe me, it was cold. Lily could have sworn that if Mrs. Potter would give that to the clouds then they would just start snowing from the below freezing temperatures given by her eyes.

She lightly nudges James and whispers, "Is that the cold glare that you were telling me about?"

James looks over at his mother and back to Lily. "No way. That is nothing compared to when she's really upset. That's more of a warning one."

Well, it was that moment that Lily decided that she never, ever wanted to see Mrs. Potter angry. But of course, it seems that Sirius is not affected by the icy glare his way at all and answers charmingly, "Of course, not my dearest kitty cat. You are by far the most beautiful, radiant, dazzling, brilliant, glowing woman I have ever laid eyes on. If I were only a few years older I would steal you from that ruffian that you call a husband and…"

"What exactly _would_ you do, Sirius?" comes a voice from behind the group. "After all, you already stole her from that evil 'ruffian' to whom she married."

Lily, James, and Sirius all turn around to see Mr. Potter standing behind them with a mischievous and rather amused twinkle in his eye that Lily knows only too well. Lily immediately sees the uncanny resemblance of James and his father. They are both tall, skinny, and devilishly handsome. James certainly inherited his father's messy black hair, and Lily tells herself to thank Mr. Potter later for giving his son the locks that she loves to run her fingers through. Even with Mr. Potter's growing age, he still sends out same youthful vibe that he most likely has his entire life.

"Ah!" Sirius bellows, "Just the man I wanted to see! The smartest, most talented, richest, and might I add, handsomest, man in the entire wizarding world!"

"And you call Lily a suck-up, Padfoot?" James asks with sarcasm evident in his voice. Sirius shrugs and gives Lily a sheepish smile.

"So here she is!" Mr. Potter exclaims as his attention diverts to the redheaded girl next to his son. "The girl I have been hearing about for the past seven years of my life. The person whom I'm sure I know more about than I know my own son! And might I say that he did not begin to describe your beauty in all, and I mean _all_ of his letters?" he continues as he gallantly kisses the top of Lily's hand.

"Isn't she just a doll, David?" Mrs. Potter coos to her newly arrived husband.

"She certainly seems it," Mr. Potter answers with a kiss on the cheek to his wife. "And, Merlin! Look at our son! Blushing like he just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar!"

Lily looks over to her boyfriend and finds that, yes; once again, James Potter is blushing on her behalf. She'll have to remember to discuss, or _not_ discuss, this new trait with him later.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you, Mr. Potter," Lily says with a smile on her face. "It truly is a great honor to finally meet the man that many say will be the cornerstone of the future of the magical world."

Another cough that sounds much like 'brown-noser' could be heard behind Lily and the Potters, but everyone chose to ignore it.

"Pish posh," Mr. Potter waves off carelessly. "I am nothing but a humble auror simply trying my best to make the world my son will live in safer."

"Oh, David," Mrs. Potter hits her husband on the arm exasperatedly, "We all know that you are going to end up saving more people, wizards and muggles alike, than the entire department put together."

"Yeah, dad," James continues with a smile on his face that shows the pride he feels for his father, "take the number that the department saved last year, times it by ten, and then you have the number of lives that will most likely be saved thanks to you in about three months."

"Honestly," Mr. Potter mutters, "I am nothing special." He then turns to Lily and says almost as though it is a secret, "This family of mine put me on a pedestal that is not good for my ego, Miss Evans. I can only hope that you do not do the same for James."

"HA!" Sirius barks after overhearing Mr. Potter's statement. "Lily showering Prongs with compliments! The likeliness of that happening is the likeliness of me living in a cave and eating rats voluntarily."

"Oh, Sirius, I don't know," Lily starts with an innocent voice, "that is something I can imagine happening. After all, you smell much like a rat already. And you know what they say, 'you are what you eat!'"

Mr. and Mrs. Potter laugh heartily at Lily's quick-witted reply while Sirius simply scowls at he girl in front of him. James fondly squeezes his girlfriend's side as he wraps his arm around her waist. Lily just smirks at Sirius and turns around to face the Potter's with a warm smile gracing her features.

"Well," Mr. Potter starts as he also wraps his arm around his wife, "I think it's time to head out troops."

Sirius gets right into military character at the mention of 'troops' and clicks his heels together and salutes Mr. Potter. He then starts marching in place while chanting loudly and clearly "left, left, left right left." Everyone rolls their eyes in response to Sirius's antics and attempt to ignore the crazy boy following them as they leave Platform 9 ¾ to what everyone believes should be a memorable Christmas holiday for all.

* * *

A/N: Wow. All I can say is that you guys are amazing. No lie. I am so happy and excited that I got so much feedback on this story. Woot! Woot! So I am gunna do that whole "thank ya" thingamajig now… so on with the show!

Firstly, my "The Missing Piece" Reviewers. You guys be the bomb. You are all my inspiration for this story that I'm writing and, yeah. You're all pretty amazing. So here we go…

**Daftlilme**- You. Are. The. Coolest. You are my first reviewer EVER so you know have a very special place in my heart. You lucky duck. And because you gave me some cookies, I'm gunna give you some back… COOKIES FOR DAFTLILME! (I wasn't sure what flavor you like, so I went the safe route and just got some chocolate chip…)

**Sam**- You, of course, are definitely one of my faves b/c you mentioned the word "snog" in your review. I'm really not lying when I say that is the best word ever created. WE should just say snog for everything. Like instead of "I like cream and sugar in my coffee" you could say "I like cream and sugar in my snog." It sounds sooo much better, no?

**Rubic-cube**- Thank you so much! You have no idea how worried I was that ppl were going to think I was ripping them off. Your review put a smile to my face and was actually the last one I read before starting this story. Thanks again!

**Spygirl4747**- Thank you! You rock my socks right into the washing machine!

**Lunnatica**- Thanks so much for the awesome review! I'm so happy that you enjoyed it! I especially liked the little French you added at the end. As a Spanish student, I like to be open to all languages and many of my friends are French and swear at me in French, so I enjoyed seeing a familiar language! Although you were much nicer than my friends and refrained from swearing. Kudos to you!

**Chikichiki**- um, I'm gunna talk to you later on in my other 'thank ya' part. So refer to there! )

**Lipglossnblack**- same as chikichiki )

Hokay, now with the cool cats from this story:

**PadfootObssesed329**- First off, NUMERO UNO REVIEWER! A+ for you! But in all seriousness, I'm very glad you like it and I hope you like this one too.

**lovelyravenclaw**- thank you so much! I kind of overdid Sirius... uh… a lot but that's the way I like it lol! I love his character and he is so much fun to write. I hope you like this one also!

**loveless4ever**- You rock because.. well.. I decided you do and I'm always right! And I'm very happy you like it so far.

**Kristina Hope**- Thank you so much! I think I'm blushing! ) I'm looking forward to hearing (or reading, whatev) what you think of this chapter and later ones.

**Happykid**- PUDDING! There's actually a line in here dedicated to you… the Mrs. Potter smelling like pudding thing. Well, I have to say I enjoyed reading your review immensely. I actually, GASP, laughed out loud. That's right. I LOL-ed big time. To be quite frank, or Katie, I like past tense stories too. And they're a lot easier to write. But I'm working on my present tense for SAT prep and what not, so there you go. I also used to be the person who just sat back and read while everyone else took the time to write the stuff, but I felt bad after awhile. Stupid conscience. )

**Jingle-Bellz-ROCK**- Ah! Thank you so much! That part was my friend's favorite part too! ) I hope that this is soon enough as an update and if you do find some errors, b/c believe it or not I'm not really as perfect as I'm sure I seem, GASP! I know, shocking huh? Just let me know. Thanks again! Adios!

**OperaGustus**- love the penname! Tehehe. It made me giggle. I don't even really know why. It just did. Thanks for the review!

**Owl and Crow**- Thank you! And thanks for being so honest! I'm not very patient myself either, but I'm sorry to admit that I am a famous procrastinator. Not lying. My whole school knows it. Teachers even say after assigning something stuff like 'But you won't have to worry about it until the night before, Katie.' Seriously. Yeesh. Anywho, I hope that this is fast enough for you!

**Lipglossnblack**- Well, let's see. First you review my other story now here you are hitting me up with another one. You are flippin awesome. Thank you so much for the continues support ( I sound like and old woman who just got diagnosed with something, don't I?) and for just being, as I said before, flippin awesome.

– I don't know who you are, but I decided your cool in my book! You def boosted up my ego a few notches with your lovely review. I was really worried that ppl weren't gunna be able to read it with so many errors. I'm glad you're enjoying it, and here's the next update!

**SodaFizZz19**- Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this one too! Btw, one of my biffs doesn't drink soda because of the fizz. It makes her tongue hurt. I've always found this to be quite comical and decided to share it with you!

**NKB**- cha ching for longest review! Woohoo! Thank you very much for the compliments! I was thinking of doing some POV changes but I'm really playing this one by ear. I only know what I want the last scene to be, but other than that I have no idea what's gunna happen in this story. I really don't have a plan, so there is a good possibility there will be changes in the future. And Sirius wasn't jealous per se. He was just being slightly stupid. But that's the reason I love him so much! Thanks again! )

**Rino**- I definitely started singing the song from Pocahontas when they go "dig, dig, dig, diggity, dig… blah blah" when I read your review. Yeah, so gold, eh? That is one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me about my crap… I mean writing. You are now one of my fave people... congratulations.

**Anidwen**- Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter too! Please review again if you can! )

**ShiningWishingStar**- hahaha no prob. I always randomly hug ppl after clapping. No biggie. Thanks for the review! I'm very flattered. Keep 'em coming!

**Galang a lang**- yeah. So you'd be my best friend. I see you every day. We talk to each other more than anyone else in the entire wide world. You smell. No one likes you. I use you because I am secretly in love with your brother and think he's real hot. GROSS! AH! Bad mental images! We are the coolest kids in town. I like chocolate. I am writing this while I talk to you… so... yeah. Uh, goodbye.

**Chikichiki**- THANK YOU! I hope that you know you are extra cool b/c you reviewed both of my stories. And you said 'bloody awesome' in your review. I love saying 'bloody' before anything. It makes me think of England which makes me think of Harry Potter which makes me think of Ron which makes me think of Rupert Grint which makes me very, very happy. So, you see? You made me a very happy person! Thank you again! )

**Bratski**- Thank you! I hope you like this one! Keep reviewing!

**Tavyn**- Aw, I'm happy I could make you happy! ) See, now we're all happy cause your review made me happy which you wrote because my story made you happy which I wrote because… well. I don't really know why I wrote it, but oh well! Thanks so much for the positive feedback! I hope you like this one too! _Added after reading your review for "The Missing Piece"_— wow. That was one of the sweetest things ever. I'm not kidding. I literally read your review like five times b/c I couldn't get over how nice it was. I'm really touched. Aw, look, you made me get all teary eyed! Thanks for the luck for my YA novel… ay ay ay. God knows I need it. But seriously, you seem like a great person too and, uh, now we should be best friends! ;D lol! I really am touched by your review and it honestly made my day. If you ever are bored and wanna just talk or something you can e-mail me and what not b/c it's obvious that you're a beyond cool person. Thank you so much again! )

**Princess Chihiro Yuna**- thanks so much for the review! Make sure that you keep writing your stories! I really enjoyed them!

**Dveyoni**- thanks! Keep the reviews coming!

Okay, kids. The next one will hopefully be up soon! I hope you enjoyed this one! Toodleoo! **  
**


	3. Castles in the Sky

A/N: Okay, my beautiful chickens, I would like to start with a few key points of this chapter. I am going to try very hard to try to _ease_ into the plot in the upcoming installments (yes, I know. There is actually a plot to this drabble that I "write." Pah. Whatever.) I'm starting to think that the first two chapters were pretty much pointless other than you get to see the characters and have a few laughs I hope. I think that Sirius just might be a little too… uh, flighty. I don't know. I think I'm going to do something about that. But, if you read my profile, you will see that I am a sucker for angst… so… yeah. I want some angsty babies in this story. I'm already brewing a few tear-jerkers in my head as I type this. Ay ay ay. The only problem is, I'm not quite sure how I'm going to actually get there yet, but oh well. I'll hopefully figure it out soon. But, as I am also a **_HOPELESS_** romantic, I want the angsty things to turn into lovey-dovey, killer kissing scenes perhaps? That sounds like a plan, no? Because I hate it when people put Lily and James together as a couple and all of a sudden everything is perfect, you know? In real life, it's usually harder when you finally establish the relationship… but anyways, yeah. That's the plan, Stan. So I'm gonna try to be less silly, which sucks because I love writing pointless Sirius being stupid scenes, and more plot-driven. Geeze. I feel like I'm at boot camp or something. The next few chapters should still be semi-silly and pointless but slowly putting you into what the main jist of this baby is going to be. And oh yeah, if any of you have some extra time, and want to read a one-shot, pleaseeeeeee check out mine, "The Missing Piece." It's my baby and I love it dearly. I really want some more feedback on it and see what everyone thinks. I have some definite fluffenutter in there, so, if you would be so obliged, please read it. Thank you all! And the review crap (which, again, you guys are BLOODY amazing. I should give you all a big SNOG!) is on the bottom from here on out... so yup. Lights. Camera. Action.

PS: this chappie is dedicated to **NKB** who was the first person to review chapter two! GO YOU!

Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter are finally going out. What will a Christmas break at the Potters' mansion do to the newly established couple, though? Can they survive everything that the holiday season throws them… which of course includes a certain Mr. Sirius Black? (A/N: I think I'm gonna change my summary. It's kind of misleading. I don't plan on having Lily and Sirius hooking up at anytime or anything and Sirius isn't going to be a real problem for the little love birds. He's just gonna be stupid and stuff. At least that's the plan so far. So I think people might get the wrong impression… so yeah. Tell me what you think.)

Disclaimer: Yeah. I wish.

Chapter Three: Castles in the Sky

You would think that Lily would be prepared for what she would find to be the Potters' home. After all, she knows that they are rich, famous, well-respected, pureblooded, and much esteemed people. But nothing, and I mean nothing could have prepared Lily for what is James Potter's "humble home."

"Humble my arse," Lily mumbles under her breath as she rolls into the driveway of her boyfriend's house. Oh wait, did I say house? I meant mansion. No, not a mansion. A castle. An effing castle. James Potter lives in a castle and he fails to mention that to his awe-struck girlfriend while calling it a 'humble home.'

Lily's jaw drops instantly the moment she catches a glimpse of the Potter estate. Troop Blevpo (Black, Evans, Potter), as Sirius now calls them, have been sitting in the back of a Ministry car for the past 2 ½ hours. And the entire way, Lily and James had to suffer through Sirius' constant, "SOS! SOS! May day! May day!" (A/N: is that how you spell it?) and "We're under attack! Take cover!" and "General Potter, sir, do you believe we will reach our destination point of Camp Christmas at 1400 hours?" Both head students couldn't help but resent the older male Potter a little for making the mistake of mentioning _one _military term earlier.

But all thoughts of Sirius and the many ways she could harm him while he sleeps leave Lily as she sees the amazing place she will be spending the next four weeks of her life. The first thing that pops into Lily's head is that it is straight out of a fairy tale. It is not as big as Hogwarts, not by a long shot, but it is certainly huge. It has at least four different towers that remind Lily of Rapunzel and Sleeping Beauty. The front doors alone, Lily gathers, are probably as big as her entire house back in Surrey. It is a true gothic beauty. The walls are made of smooth, gray stone and the windows are all huge and striking in the way you could see the light reflecting off the glass panes. To Lily, it was a dream to be in a place like this. A place where fairy tales no longer seem like fables and that magic naturally and truly exists. It was her heaven.

But like most people after they find their paradise, Lily was ripped from her dream world by Sirius Black literally jumping up and down in the back seat, over Lily and James' laps, chanting "Here we are! Here we are! Are we here? Yes, we are!" As you can imagine, after about twenty times of the same thing over and over and _over_ again, it becomes rather, well, annoying for lack of a better word.

Which is why after the twenty-second time (Lily was counting), Mrs. Potter finally turns around and gives Sirius 'the look' and says with much patience, Lily notices and can't help but admire, "Sirius, if you mention the fact that we are here one more time, I promise you that will never be able to even see this house from the outside again."

Sirius, with a surprising act of common sense, shuts up immediately, but still bounces slightly in his seat. Lily and James just give each other amused glances and shake their heads ruefully.

Lily goes back to looking out her window at the palace before her as they continue to drive up the very long driveway that Lily decides is the size of her entire street. Seeing that no one is paying attention to them, and Lily is completely distracted by his house, James sneakily scoots closer to his girlfriend.

He can't help but still be in complete awe that Lily is finally his to hold, kiss, snuggle, tease, cuddle and other disgustingly sweet things with. He loves the feeling he gets when she smiles at him or holds his hand. He loves the way her eyes sparkle when she is feeling any emotion greatly. He loves that she sticks by her convictions no matter what other people think. He especially loves it when she calls him her 'boyfriend' and says it with an admiration that he never dreamed of associating Lily Evans as having when discussing him. He basically just loves her, even though he is desperately scared of telling her. He doesn't want to lose the one girl who can make him feel more alive and happy than any other person he has ever met.

So, as James scoots over, he places his arms around Lily's waist and rests his head on her shoulder. It has always been so natural for them to do things like this. It has always felt like they fit together perfectly. There was no other way to describe how comfortable and at ease they both were when together. They just fit. Lily and James. James and Lily. It goes together as easily as peanut butter and jelly. It has always seemed almost as though it was meant to be with them; like they went through everything with each other to get to where they are now. And they are cherishing every moment that they have now as though it is just a dream and will float away. But they are doing everything to make sure they hold on and not let it go away. Because they cannot even imagine life without the other… which scares them both incredibly.

Lily smiles slightly feeling her boyfriend's arms around her. She leans back into his chest and sighs slightly. She breaths in his intoxicating scent and just revels in the fact that she will be spending her vacation at this dream house with her dream boy. She cannot believe that this is all real and is simply trying to grasp that everything seems so right in such a short period of time.

"So, whatcha think, Lillers?" James murmurs thickly against Lily's neck as he gently places feather kisses at her pulse point.

"Oh, James," Lily sighs yet again, "It's absolutely breathtaking." She turns slightly so she could face the boy behind her better. "You never told me how amazing your home was. I think you secretly enjoy catching me off guard and making me look like a right fool" Lily admonishes as she playfully attempts to slap James on his shoulder.

But James' reflexes are too fast for Lily, and he grabs her hand before she can make contact with his cloak. He brings Lily's now captive hand to his mouth without losing eye contact with the green-eyes beauty and lightly and reverently kisses each fingertip. Lily loses her breath with the care and veneration that James uses while holding her hand. After kissing her pinky, James refuses to let go of her hand and rubs his hand against hers in a way that relaxes Lily immediately. She closes her yes involuntarily and slowly and deeply sighs as her shoulders slump slightly.

Still holding her hand, James dips his head to Lily's ear and whispers, "It's no secret, love, that I like making you seem a fool."

The spell that was cast is broken in what seems like an instant and Lily rips her hand from her boyfriend's and gives him her own death glare. It doesn't have the desired affect, however, and James just chuckles slightly at his girlfriend's reaction. He grabs her hand again and pulls her close to him. Lily half-heartily fights him off, but eventually just gives into James' warmth.

James whispers just loud enough for her to hear, "But you look absolutely beautiful when you are all flustered, so can you really blame me?"

Lily looks into his boyish face and sees nothing but complete seriousness and sincerity there. There was really nothing she could do other than lean up and slowly close the gap between their lips until they finally…

"Okay, kiddos. We're here!" comes Mr. Potter's jolly voice from the front seat as the car slows to a stop. James and Lily grudgingly pull apart and start to get out of the car in an infinitely worse mood than they had earlier. Sirius is already outside running around the house, seemingly making sure that everything is the way it was last time he was here. Lily is still in complete awe of the building before her. It is even more amazing up close. James smiles at Lily's look of incredulity and moves to place his arm around her when Sirius bounds over and stands between the two head students. James sends his best friend a glare that would make his mother proud.

"Well, Jimmy-boy, here we are again! Back at the good ol' Potter Palace, eh? Imagine what this vacation will bring! Imagine all the new pranks we can pull! I have this great idea for your little pollen-head over there which is a lot like that prank we were _going_ to pull two months ago on old Snivelly before we were so rudely interrupted which still includes the vanilla pudding, but this time we will use bleach instead of fabric softener and..."

"You know, Sirius, this 'pollen-head' can hear every single word you are saying. I am, after all, standing right next to you," Lily says exasperatedly.

"Oh, uh, right. I knew that!" Sirius exclaims rather defensively. "It was part of the plan all along, Lilykins. I wanted you to think that we were going to do that to you when we were really going to do something else, see!"

Lily smiles rather fondly at Sirius' sore attempts of an excuse and pats his arm sympathetically. "It's okay, Sirius. I still think you are the 'master of pranking' and 'king of mischief.'"

Sirius smiles broadly and drapes his left arm around Lily's shoulders. He turns to James who, by this time, is trying very hard not to burst out in laughter, and says, "I knew I liked this one, Prongsie. She's really quite smart. You know, I think I may just take her for myself!"

And with that, Sirius in an attempt to be gallant, throws Lily rather unceremoniously over his shoulder and runs her up the large and many steps to the front door of the Potter home. James is shook out of his shock by Lily's squeals of indignation and hidden enjoyment and amusement and runs up after his best friend and girlfriend.

Because James does not have the extra weight of another person, he reaches them half way up the front stairs and retrieves his girlfriend from the clutches of his crazy friend. He puts Lily down and steadies her, because she looks rather out of sorts from being practically thrown about by Sirius Black. He places a short kiss on her lips and continues on his chase after Sirius. Lily shakes her head slightly and turns to go get her remaining belongings, but sees them to be gone already.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter come up next to her, look in the direction of her gaze, and tell her that the house elves took care of it. She nods as though she knows what they are talking about and follow them to the front of the house. Mr. Potter opens the front doors with much flourish and exaggeratingly leads his wife and Lily in.

"Welcome, Miss Evans, to our home."

Lily has to catch her breath the moment she sees the inside of the house. If she thought the outside was beautiful, she had no words to describe the inside. It was breathtakingly gorgeous and Lily couldn't help but drink in all of its beauty and grandeur. It is furnished in all warm, inviting colors of dark reds and golds. There is a large, crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling which illuminates the entire front room. Lily cannot believe that such a place exists in the world.

She is thrown from her thoughts at the sound of the thumping of footsteps from above her head. She looks up at the same time that Mr. and Mrs. Potter also glance upwards.

"They surely didn't waste any time," Mrs. Potter clucks from beside her husband.

"Well, you saw what Sirius did, Cat," Mr. Potter responds to his wife. "James is simply fighting for Lily's honor." He sends a warm smile towards the redhead in the room.

Lily blushes slightly at the topic of discussion. She sees Mrs. Potter smile fondly and say almost to herself, "He really does care about her, doesn't he?"

Lily turns another shade of red and turns her head to hide it from her hosts. At that moment, James and Sirius come bounding down the staircase to Lily's direct left and see the three people in the foyer. They both grin sheepishly and shrug their shoulders.

"Honestly, James!" Mrs. Potter exclaims immediately. "You would think that you'd show some more self-restraint seeing as Lily is here this year, but no! You still act as though you are a nine year old boy!"

"But mum…" James starts before he is cut off by his mother again.

"Can't you act with a little more maturity, young man? And in front of your girlfriend, no less! It's a wonder to me why she puts up with you!" Here, James puts his head down in shame and embarrassment. "And you, Sirius!" Mrs. Potter continues, "Acting like an animal throwing Lily over your shoulder and running off with her! What is going through your head? What is going through both of your heads?" With an angry groan, Mrs. Potter stomps out of the room and into, what Lily can only guess, is the kitchen.

By this time, both boys' heads were bent in humiliation. Lily couldn't get over how these boys were yelled at on a daily basis by every teacher at Hogwarts for their antics and never seem affected in the least, are here with just two words from Mrs. Potter in a feeling of great shame.

Lily shifts her feet uncomfortably and chances a look at Mr. Potter. He seems like he's on the brink of laughing at the look on James and Sirius' faces. He clears his throat loudly and both boys look up at the older Potter. Mr. Potter winks at Lily, and then turns to the boys.

"I hope you have learned your lesson," he starts in what Lily guesses is supposed to be an authoritative voice. He then takes two steps towards the guilty party and whispers almost secretively, "And that is not to let your mother catch you whilst fighting, hm?"

James and Sirius both smile at Mr. Potter appreciatively and nod their heads. Mr. Potter nods his head and pats both boys on the back. He takes a step back and straightens his robe. He continues in the voice he started out with, "So if it happens again, know that the punishment will be great. Mark my words, boys!"

They all share a smile and Mr. Potter starts in the way his wife departed in minutes before. That leaves Lily, James, and Sirius in the foyer in silence.

Sirius, of course, is the first one to break it, and says to James, "Your dad is bloody brilliant, you know."

James moves over to Lily, puts his arm around her, and looks in the way his dad just left. "Yeah, I know."

A/N: Ah. Pfft. That was hard to write. I have NO idea where any of this chapter came from. It just kind of… came out of my fingers. I think I kind of know what I'm going to do a little bit more now, but it's still pretty blurry. I hope you liked the James/Lily stuff in the car. I personally enjoyed writing that part the most. I am going to work REALLY hard to get AT LEAST two more chapters out before next Saturday because I'm going on vacation for a week. Like always, tell me what you think, and I look forward to your lovely reviews!

Okie Dokie. You guys… blah. There are no words. I cant get over how incredible you all are! 46 REVIEWS! Can you believe it? Cause I can't. 46 reviews for ONE CHAPTER! Hufit79atguiabgsiudgbakjh78t! That is how excited I am. And I have to say.. you guys are kind of obsessed with pudding, huh? I find that quite amusing. I guess I'm going to have to use it as a motif or something. Anyways, on with the thank yous:

**NKB**- Alas! You do not have the longest review this time… but as a consolation prize, you were the first reviewer on my last chpt, so… I'm dedicating this one to you! WOO HOO! I have to agree with you though on not being able to find Sirius Black in the phone book. He's a sneaky little bugger…

**Chikichiki**- you said 'HOHOHO.' Like Santa. Who has a stomach like a bowl full of jelly. I find this highly amusing. I also love that you squealed and ran around in circles. I had quite a few chuckles b/c of it. Thanks again for reviewing… again. You pretty much rock all.

**Genuinescence**- THANK YOU! I was waiting for someone to notice the used tampon line. That was my personal fave. But I must warn you, my imagination can get quite scary sometimes, so you're probably better off with yours rather than mine. You're most likely a lot safer that way.

**Mei fa-chan** & **sakura1221**- SNOG! Not only did you both review, but you both mentioned the word snog. Kudos to both of you!

**Sharpsnout**- tehhehe. You said 'liketh.' I giggled. But I totally agree on JK writing a series about them. We should write her a letter petitioning this fact. Let's get on that… NOW!

**RanmasAngel**- Not gonna lie. I enjoyed your review immensely. It was sheer brilliance on a computer screen. The Mickey D references were hilarious. Thanks for making me laugh! 

**X.Little.Black.Cat.X**- Your reviews made me very happy. I really love your story so you saying that you like mine really brightened my day! ;) Thanks!

**SodaFizZz19**- another review! You rock! But I made Mr. and Mrs. Potter overenthusiastic for a reason… I think. I'm still trying to figure it out myself, but there may be a reason for that.

**MissBiatch**- I don't know if I'm going to describe how Lily and James got together in this story. There may be a flashback or something later on but I'm not really sure. I really have no idea where this story is going, quite honestly. We shall see, I guess.

**Imissdumbledore**- I'm sorry I left you in suspense! I really didn't mean to! But Lily and Sirius are friends now, just they make fun of each other a lot. I don't know, I might do a little subplot on them becoming closer fiends… I'm tinkering with a lot of different ideas right now so I guess we'll have to wait and see. I'm really happy you like it. Thanks so much!

And to everyone else who is abso-bloody-lutely amazing: **angie**, **LinSetsu**, **Coco-Pop**, **fly-away-free**, **KTSweep08**, **BlueMoonChild89**, **the-power-of-love**, **kisses**, little **obsessions**, **Jingle-Bellz-ROCK**, **caity-b**, **The Kaizeress**, **Countess Jackman**, **Amaryllic**, **Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI**, **goaligirl12**, **Myownlilfantac**, **Kurai Shinigami**, **Chris-Crossed**, **hpfreaklk**, **Beth**, **WhiteCamellia**, **NatTheGreat**, **Kat**, **dweem-angel**, **The Angel of Freakiness**, **Zoran**, **PinkDiamond05**, **HermioneGranger63**, **blvd**,and** happykid**.

I'm really sorry if I spelled your name wrong or something. My head is atrating to feel blurry. But whatever. I hope you all like this chapter and keep those reviews coming. You guys are all too cool for words. Until next time… toodleoo! XOXOOX


	4. Flower Power

A/N: Hellllllooooo lovies! SO, yeah. This chapter was pretty much hell to write. I think I may be starting to get writers' block… ALREADY! This is not a good situation. But, I still really have no idea where ANY of this came from. sighs I don't really like how it turned out. I think it could've been a lot better. Poo and a half. Blah. Anyways, I hope you all don't hate it too much. I feel like such a failure on this chpt. Sorry, buddies. Hopefully the next one won't stink so badly. another sigh I am going on vacation on Saturday for a week, so I'm going to be mondo busy for the rest of the week packing and what not but I will hopefully get chapter five up. It will probably be short, but oh well. What can you do? Try to enjoy and keep your torches and pitchforks at home! tehehhe

**This chappie is dedicated to Coco-Pop. Who is a lot cooler than this chapter. ;)**

Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter are finally going out. What will a Christmas break at the Potters' mansion do to the newly established couple, though? Can they survive everything that the holiday season throws them… which of course includes a certain Mr. Sirius Black?

Disclaimer: Um. No, Not even close.

* * *

Chapter Four: Flower Power

Lily looks at herself in the mirror of the bathroom attached to her room. Yes, there is a bathroom attached to her room. Lily has never in her entire life had the privilege of her own bathroom. At home, she always has to share with Petunia. From first to sixth year, Lily shared with her other roommates. And this year, Lily has had to share a bathroom with James in the Head Students Headquarters. Professor Dumbledore found it hilarious that it is the 'head'quarters of the 'Head' students, so he had it officially named that. Strange man, that Albus Dumbledore.

But Lily has to admit that having her own bathroom, although she has only been in possession of one for three hours, is one of the nicest things she has ever had. The ability to go in there whenever she wants and do whatever she wants in there without the nagging feeling in the back of her head that someone might need to use it in a matter of minutes was liberating for the seventeen year old girl. She felt free in a way. It was rather nice.

So Lily takes her time prepping herself for her first night at the Potter estate. After showing Lily to her room (and a quick snog), James informed Lily that they were to attend dinner at seven o'clock in the Ruby dining room. Lily had no idea where this was, seeing as James did not have the time to give her the full tour, so James agreed readily to meet her at her room at 6:55.

It is now 6:49 and Lily is adding the finishing touch to her appearance. She wants to look presentable and impress James' parents as much as she can. She has always been a firm believer that second impressions are even more important than the first. She chose her most flattering flowing skirt with a white peasant top. She put a scarf on her head to hold back her hair and let her red locks flow down her back in soft, easy curls.

"I look like a hippie," Lily thinks the moment she takes a look at herself in the full body mirror.

"But a very, very cute hippie," comes the voice of James Potter from Lily's now ajar door. She looks over and sees that he is leaning on the doorjamb with a look of admiration and amusement evident in his eyes.

Lily huffs faintly and feels a growing annoyance for her boyfriend being in her room without her consent.

"Ever heard of knocking, Potter? It's all the rage these days when doors are closed," Lily asks with sarcasm lacing every syllable.

James smiles slightly at Lily's growing anger and answers nonchalantly as he starts walking into the room, "Well, _Evans_, I felt, seeing as it is time to head down to dinner, that I should make sure you were alright. Especially because I _did_ knock numerous times without an answer. Can you blame a man for being worried about his girlfriend?" James finishes with a shadow of a pout on his lips.

"A man!" Lily exclaims with a very unladylike snort, "Since when did you become a man, James. Last time I checked you were simply an immature and rather annoying boy with his head in the clouds all the time."

"Well," James starts as he moves closer to Lily and the twinkle in his eye becomes more and more clear, "if I am not a man, Miss Evans, what is your explanation for this."

And with that, James swiftly sweeps down on his otherwise distracted girlfriend, and gives her a fleeting kiss that leaves her legs feeling like pudding, her heart beating at abnormal speeds, her head light and dizzy, and her lungs unable to receive the proper amount of oxygen.

When Lily finally opens her eyes, she's met by two pools of gold and green that drown her with feeling. By the time she is finally capable of thinking and functioning properly, Lily realizes that those pools are full of mirth and mischief and that there is a deep rumble of laughter filling the room.

With this insight, Lily quickly disentangles herself from James' arms and gives him a reproving look. He simply smiles charmingly (that stupid smile) and puts his arms back around the angry girl. Lily, not wanting to give into James right away, stiffens in his hold and refuses to look at him.

"Lily, Lily, Lily," James tuts quietly in her ear, "What was that about me not being a man?"

Lily continues to refuse looking at James in the eye and she stays silent. James gives a chuckle that Lily couldn't hear, but she instead felt it throughout her body.

_I am not going to let that prat of a boyfriend win this time. _Lily thinks heatedly. _No matter how nice his arms are or how yummy he smells or how broad his shoulders are… wow. They really are quite broad. I never really noticed how…_

Lily is immediately thrown from every thought by another one of those feverish, heart-stopping kisses that Lily is almost certain James has perfected.

"Fine," Lily nods breathlessly and grudgingly, "you are most definitely a man."

"So glad you think so, Flower," James responds through semi-swollen lips. Of course, Lily just_ had_ to go and pick the boy with the most irresistible lips as a boyfriend. She was about to take advantage of those yummy lips when a yapping from the staircase enters Lily's room.

"Will you two bloody love bugs untangle your limbs and remove your lips from each other for one bloody minute and come down to bloody dinner so I can ruddy eat already?"

Both Lily and James sigh simultaneously and back away from each other. Lily turns back to her mirror to straighten out her now partially disheveled clothes and reapply her lip-gloss. James just looks on affectionately as his girlfriend attempts, and seemingly succeeds, to look perfect for his parents. It still blows him away that Lily is his to call his own.

"Lils, you look beautiful," he coaxes.

"I say I still look like a hippie," Lily sulks. "Now your parents are going to think that I smoke all the time and practice free love for everyone. What will they say?"  
"Well," James starts as he practically drags the redhead from her mirror, "My mum will probably try to help you, and my dad will probably say something along the lines of 'Good on you, James!'"

The sound of "JAMES POTTER!" yelled on the upstairs corridor would be the official start of Lily's first night at James Potter's house. Ah, and what a stay it will be.

------------

"Lily, dear, that skirt looks simply adorable on you," Mrs. Potter coos for what seems like the hundredth time that night. Lily smiles politely at the older woman while every man in the room rolls their eyes. It seems that Mrs. Potter had gotten over her little tiff with the boys, and was now as gentile and sweet as she was when Lily first met her.

They were all now eating dessert in the third dining area. Yes, third. Apparently there were five different _formal_ dining places (this did not include where the family eats when they do not have company or on special occasions) in the Potter house and this was everyone's favorite. It, according to Mrs. Potter, gives off a 'homey feel.'

Well, Lily would have to agree if 'homey' means a glass table that is long enough to be an Olympic swimming pool, gold Victorian doors, a crystal chandelier (how many chandeliers are in this place?), marble floors, and gold wicker chairs with rubies encrusted in the seats. Lily realizes that the room is named after this feature but… in the seats! What is the point of having rubies on your arse! No one is going to be able to appreciate the precious stone except for your bottom! Honestly.

After the initial shock of the room, Lily relaxed with the surprising welcoming atmosphere that she feels in this place. She deduced that it must be the people that are making her feel so at ease. They enjoyed a delicious meal consisting of roast beef, mashed potatoes, and Yorkshire pudding. (A/N: tehehehe) Lily found that she was able to talk to her hosts very easily and practically carelessly. It also helped that James sat next to her and constantly squeezed her hand for reassurance.

They were all now eating some mouth-watering chocolate cake with chocolate frosting by the roaring fire (oh, did I forget to mention that there was a large marble fireplace that matched the floors, also? Must've slipped my mind). Up to this point, everything had been smooth sailing for Lily. She is having a very good time and it seems that the Potters are also. But, of course, things can only stay normal and hazardless for so long when Sirius Black is in your company.

Sirius has been strangely quiet the whole meal. During dinner, he would all of a sudden look at Lily with a contemplative look on his face and then continue to eat once anyone noticed his glance. While this made Lily feel slightly uncomfortable, she shrugged it off and continued on whatever topic of discussion she was talking about.

But, now, Lily simply could no longer ignore Sirius' constant looks her way. With a final swallow of chocolate goodness, she excuses herself from the room and grabs Sirius' arm on the way out. Sirius, in his own world (somewhere that would be a nice place to vacation to, no?), does not realize that Lily is leaving and starts choking on his cake once Lily gets hold of him.

Lily ignores Sirius' coughing and spitting and continues dragging him towards the doors. She doesn't even register the odd looks the Potters have and the highly amused look her boyfriend gives her as she leaves the room. The last thing she hears is Mr. Potter's voice, "Are you sure she's stable enough to be Head Girl, James?"

------------

Lily blindly drags Sirius down the empty corridors of James' house. She has no idea where she is or where she is going. She continues to ignore all of Sirius' protests and once she is simply sick and tired of his stupid whining, throws him into the next room she sees.

It, of course, turns out to be another beautifully furnished room. But this one is different from all the others. Something that Lily is too agitated and annoyed to notice.

"Sirius, why the bloody hell were you staring at me all dinner?" Lily asks the minute she closes the door.

Sirius looks down at the floor avoiding Lily's gaze and mumbles something incoherently under his breath.

"What was that, Black?" Lily snaps at the handsome boy in front of her. "I didn't quite catch it."  
"I wanted to tell you," Sirius starts quietly, "you know, that I, well, uh, what I mean to say is that I, um, well…"  
"Spit it out!"

"I KNOW!" Sirius explodes. Lily looks at him incredulously raises one eyebrow. She tilts her head to the side and asks almost cautiously like she's afraid of the answer, "What exactly do you know, Sirius?"

Sirius again looks down at the ground, but after a minute of silence looks back into Lily's eyes and whispers, "I know who you are."

"And who," Lily starts, "am I, exactly."

"C'mon, Lily. I don't have to spell it out for you."

"Uh, I think you do Sirius, because I have no idea what the bloody hell you are…"

"YOU'RE ONE OF THOSE FLOWER CHILDREN!"

Lily's face becomes completely blank. She blinks once, twice. Three times and her face is still frozen in astonishment.

Once she found her voice again, she whispers dangerously, "I'm a _what_?"

Sirius kicks his shoe on the gorgeous floor. If Lily was in her right mind she probably would have yelled at him for smudging the floor but she is far too dumbfounded to think of the floor.

"You know, Lils," Sirius starts. "You're one of those hippie muggles. The ones that go off to stock wood and breathe in flowers all day and listen to that woman, what's her name… Joplo? No, that's not it. Joponto? No, that's not right either…"

"Joplin," Lily says disbelievingly, "Janis Joplin."

"That's it!" Sirius exclaims. But then he becomes somber again and bows his head like the way he did earlier when Mrs. Potter yelled at him. "And I also know about, you know, the, uh, well, _sexual_ practices of you people." Seeing Lily's face become redder and redder with anger he quickly continues, "Not that it's a bad thing! I mean, if you weren't my best mate's girl, I'd probably have a go at you… Just kidding, Lils! Just kidding!" Sirius, instead of calming Lily down, only succeeds in making her angrier by the minute.

"And what," Lily begins in what she thinks is a very patient and calm voice for her situation, "brought you to this conclusion, Sirius?"

"Well, you aren't exactly hiding it, Bean," Sirius answers using his old nickname for the redhead to try and soften the blow. "I mean, look at your clothes." At this, Lily looks down at her skirt and peasant top. "And your name certainly makes sense now. I mean, I bet you chose it as a codename or something so fellow 'flower people' would know you were one of them." At this Lily's knuckles become the color of the snow that is lacking in England at the moment.

"And then all your anger problems make sense to me now," Sirius continues completely unfazed by the boiling teen girl in front of him, "I have heard that anger is a major side-effect of withdrawal from, well, _you know,_" Sirius says almost surreptitiously. "Your," here he looks to the right and left like someone might be listening to their conversation, "drugs."

Lily takes five deep breaths and keeps telling herself over and over, _He's James' best mate, he's James' best mate, he's James' _bloody_ best mate…_

Then Sirius goes in for the kill. His voice drops a few octaves and he says to Lily, still completely oblivious to the anger he was creating, "You should really tell James about your sexual background though, Lils. I'm sure he's going to want to know how many blokes you've been with. After all, you may have gotten a disease or something."

Lily looks up at Sirius for the first time since he started his rant and smiles. "Sirius," she starts in a sickeningly sweet voice. Sirius nods his head in acknowledgment. "You have until the count of five to get out of this room before I will slowly take every single limb off of your body, understood?"

Sirius, although he's not the brightest light in the bulb, doesn't waste a minute and dashes out of that room before you could say "Flower Power."

--------------

Lily eventually finds her way back to the dining room (after finding two of the other five in the process) and finds that James is the only one left in the room. He looks up as she enters and smiles charmingly at his girlfriend. He stands up and walks towards her.

"Where did everyone go?" Lily asks as James takes hold of her hands and starts playing with her fingers absentmindedly.

"Well, after you, uh, escorted Sirius from the room, my parents decided that it was time for bed and I waited here for you. Of course, while I was waiting, a good friend of mine stopped by with a crazy look of fear in his eye and said something about "looking out for crazy flower heads who are _supposed_ to be all about peace and love." Do you know anything about that, love?"

Lily smiles up at the messy-haired boy and lolls her head slightly to the side. She smiles coquettishly and responds in an innocent voice, "I have no idea what you are talking about, Mr. Potter. Your friend must obviously be rather disturbed in the head."

James laughs and holds Lily closer to his body. She sighs into her boyfriend and absorbs everything about him. James places his chin on Lily's head and just holds her until Mrs. Potter comes down in her nightgown and tells the two teens to go to bed.

With a goodnight kiss, Lily heads into her room, prepares for bed, and goes to sleep dreaming of a sparkle-eyed boy and a Christmas vacation that has only started.

--------------

_No, don't go!_

_I have to, Lily. There is no other choice._

_I can't let you go. I need you with me. Don't do this!_

_Lily, this is the only way. There is no other option._

_But I love you._

_I love you, too. So much. And that is why I have to do this._

_No! Don't go! James!_

Lily sits up in bed breathing heavily and going over the dream that is slowly slipping from her brain like water in your hands. Lily shakes her head and convinces herself it was nothing. Just as she is about to surrender back to her dreams, a scream comes from somewhere in the house.

"David! Look out!"

* * *

A/N: Semi-cliffhanger! WOO HOO! My first one. Ain't ya'll proud. There may actually be some serious stuff in this story! Who knew? Anyways I'm looking forward to your feedback! Until then, TOODLES! 

Can you guys get any better? I don't think so. Because you are all pretty much A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! Man, I love you guys! Awwwww. I'm getting watery-eyed. I'm just sorry for such a sucky chapter. I really am not happy with the way this turned out. sigh oh well. At least I still have you fantabulous people to brighten my day. ;)

**Coco-Pop**- Drum roll, please FIRST REVIEW! Mad props, yo. Just joshing. But, seriously, you are awesome. Thank you so much and this chappie is dedicated to you!

**WhiteCamellia**- Wow! Thanks! I'm so happy that I had you laughing! I hope this one doesn't disappoint too much. I'm pretty iffy on it.

**Chikichiki**- I don't think that it is physically possible for you to give a boring review that is not funny. ;) Poop. You said poop. I've always found that word to be hilarious no matter how old I get. It always makes me giggle uncontrollably. Tehehhe

**Lovelyravenclaw**- Quite honestly, I didn't even try to make him dog-like. But I think that it's awesome that you think I do. It makes me smile. ;) ;)

**Dixie**- Double woot for longest review! Hm, let's see, not only did you review this story and say nice things, but you also read 'The Missing Piece.' You rock my socks into the washing machine. No lie.

**Blvd**- Hopeless romantics unite! lol we should form a super secret agent group and we could all have cool rings with hearts on them or something and… nvmd. Don't mind me! People in white jumpsuits come and put a strait jacket on Katie

**Imissdumbledore**- Okay, well, I FRICKIN LOVE YOU FOR REVIEWING! lol But yeah, I think I subconsciously made the Potters like the Weasleys b/c I love them so much! ;)

**Genuinescence**- First off, check out what I said to **blvd**, same goes for you. Second, PUDDING! Yum. And third, yes, when a guy kisses a girl's fingertips it is too cute for words. Awwwww.

**Hpfreaklk**- Another hopeless romantasizer, eh? Refer to what I said to **blvd**. But wait, do my eyes deceive me? Did you also review 'The Missing Piece?' Holy flip, you rock. You are now on my list of favorite people. Congrats! ;)

**The Angel of Freakiness**- I got this up ASAP! Geeze. Your review really got me going on the writing, so a round of applause for you! ;)

**Crystal Kisses**- sigh don't you just wish you could live somewhere like that? Some ppl just get all the luck (except with the whole dying at a young age thing)

**RanmasAngel**- McDonalds, ba da ba ba ba…

**Chris-Crossed**- lovey dovey. Mushy gushy. Cuddly wuddly. Lily and James have it all. sigh

**Beth**- bloody, bloody, bloody. Yay yay yay. England, England, England. Geeze. I love that word.

**OperaGustus**- tehhehe. Still giggling…

**X.Little.Black.Cat.X**- silly, silly friends. I know what you mean about being super busy. Summer is not supposed to be this hectic. But, it def didn't take you a long time to review so don't apologize. ;) Oh yeah, did I mention that I'm happy that they're FINALLY together? 19 chapters. Honestly. lol

**Mei-fa-chan**- SNOG! SNOG! SNOG!

**RedPixie**- Victory dances are mondo cool. I like doing a booty shake myself every now and then. Tehehhe Believe me, this will not be a Sirius/Lily. There may be something later… but I'm still toying with the idea. It's a L/J all the way, baby. Woooo hooooo!

**Happykid**- yes, James Potter's snogs taste like pudding. What else could they taste like… jello? Although jello is quite tasty also. It is all squishy and… IT'S ALIVE! Remember those old commercials? Hahaha those were good stuff.

**Sharpsnout**- that was not at all out of line. Dancing is da bomb diggity, yo. Word up. Now see, what I just said, THAT was out of line. Tehehhee

And to all you other b-e-a-utiful people: **Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI**, **Kurai Shinigami**,** lobi1canobi**,** Amaryllic**,** bratski**,** Faye Elle**, **Hermione Granger63**, **Emily**, and **SodaFizZz19. **You guys all rock my world! Mucho love.


	5. Finding New Truths

**A/N**: Oh my goodness. So here's the dealio. First off, YOU GUYS ROCK MY LIFE! I love you all. You gotta believe me when I say that every single one of your reviews make me smile so much. I still can't get over how awesome the feedback has been. And that is why I am SO SO SO SO sorry that I took so long to post this chapter. And after a cliffhanger too. I am a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad person. On a scale of one to ten, how much do you all hate me? I had most of the chapter done before I went on vacation but I was really not happy with the turnout. To be frank, it sucked majorly. So, as I still am not really happy with how it came out, it's at least better than the first one I had. As a consolation, I thanked every person who reviewed personally at the bottom. So check that out if you did review last chapter! I hope you are all not completely disappointed in the turn out. I wanted it to be more suspenseful and stuff, but it didn't work out. Oh well, hopefully I'll have a better and longer chappie for numero six. I WUV YOU ALL!

This chapter is dedicated to **chikichiki **who was my first reviewer and also left another hilarious comment on chapter four. So, GO YOU! And there is an honorable mention for **X.Little.Black.Cat.X** for being my HUNDRETH REVIEWER! CONFETTI FALLS AND EVERYONE TOASTS THEIR CHAMPAGNE GLASSES (which is filled with sparkling cider for all you youngins out there, nice try).

**Summary**: Lily Evans and James Potter are finally going out. What will a Christmas break at the Potters' mansion do to the newly established couple, though? Can they survive everything that the holiday season throws them… which of course includes a certain Mr. Sirius Black?

**Disclaimer**: Blackbird singing in the dead of night take these broken wings and learn to fly… oh sorry. I was singing. I still don't own anything. I also do not own that song. That belongs to the genius Beatles.

* * *

_Recap:_

_Lily sits up in bed breathing heavily and going over the dream that is slowly slipping from her brain like water in your hands. Lily shakes her head and convinces herself it was nothing. Just as she is about to surrender back to her dreams, a scream comes from somewhere in the house._

_"David! Look out!"_

Chapter Five: Finding New Truths

The moment that Lily hears Mrs. Potter's shrieks, she jumps out of bed and flies to the door. By the time she reaches for the knob, she swears at herself when she realizes she forgot her wand. She clumsily rushes back to her bedside table, grabs her wand and then again turns to the door. This time, though, there is something tall, muscular, and warm standing in her way.

"James!" Lily exclaims in relief once she recognizes her boyfriend.

"Lily, are you alright? No one has come in here, right? You aren't hurt are you? I swear to Merlin, if you are hurt anywhere, I'll…"

"James, I'm fine!" Lily interrupts the frantic boy in front of her. She inwardly curses James for not taking the time to put on a shirt, because the sight of his bare chest was clouding her already frenzied mind.

"Thank Merlin," James says.

"Not that I'm complaining, James," Lily starts, "but shouldn't we go downstairs to see what's going on?"

"Right, right!" James exclaims as though he is just realizing where he is and what is going on. He grabs Lily's arm and pulls her out of her room at record speeds.

"James," Lily whispers harshly at the quick moving teen before her, "shouldn't we be more, well, quiet?"

"Right, Lils. You're right. I'm sorry; it's just that… well. I'm pretty nervous," James stutters out as he comes to a stop. Lily slightly bumps into James' back because he stopped so suddenly and she is met with the lovely familiar scent of James.

"What if something happened to my mum and dad and I won't get to them in time. And if I get to them in time, am I ready to risk my life, and yours, for my parents and if…"

James is cut off this time, not by Lily, but by a loud crashing sound coming from the top of the staircase. James pulls Lily behind him instinctively and draws forth his wand. He can feel Lily trembling slightly behind him against his back and it does nothing to soften his nerves.

"James," Lily breathes out in fear.

"Lily, if I tell you to run, you run. Understand?" James mutters beneath his breath just loud enough for Lily to hear.

"I'm not leaving you," Lily responds with more courage. She is almost positive that she heard 'bloody stubborn witch' coming from her boyfriend, but wisely chooses to ignore it.

It seems like hours before the sounds of footsteps come right before them. Lily impulsively grabs hold of James' left hand and holds it tight. The steps become closer and closer and with every impending stride the teens' breathing becomes faster and hollower. James squeezes Lily's hand and prepares to fight when the final step draws near when…

"What the bloody hell is all the ruckus about? It's two o'clock in the ruddy morning!"

James and Lily sigh at the same time in relief and annoyance at the disheveled Sirius Black before them.

"Sirius, what the hell do you think you are doing?" James harshly asks his best friend with anger lacing every whispered word.

"Well," Sirius answers mid yawn, "I was sleeping quite peacefully when all of a sudden I hear some kind of scream or something. I, obviously, just thought it was part of my dream because, well, I often hear women screaming in my dreams," at this statement both Head students shudder involuntarily, "but I realized that this scream was more in nervousness and anxiety when I am much more used to shrieks of pleasure and ecstasy…"

"Alright, Sirius. We understand," Lily cuts him off harshly. Sirius nods his head and continues in his drawling, sleepy voice, "Anyways, I decided to come down and investigate when I heard you two pansies bounding down the stairs like it was a bloody parade."

James and Lily share a glance, roll their eyes and turn back to investigate James' mother's scream. Sirius groggily follows behind them as they quietly and quickly make their way to the bottom of the stairs. After looking around cautiously for any signs of distress, the three teens make their way towards the foyer. They enter the exquisite welcoming hall and look around for any kind of movement. It is pitch black in the hallway and there are eerie shadows playing their way against the maroon walls. The chandelier sways back and forth making a strange sound. The winter wind howls from outside sending shivers through the wizards. All in all, it was not a very comfortable situation for anyone.

They stand there, not moving for some time before Sirius pipes up and asks rather cautiously, "Well, uh, should we split up or something?"

James looks skeptical and takes a glimpse at his girlfriend. She is looking around the unfamiliar room with fear evident in her green orbs. James notices that Lily's hands are shaking slightly even though she is trying to hide them at her sides. Lily senses James' glance her way and turns to meet his penetrating gaze. The left side of her mouth hitches up in a sorry attempt at a smile. James, however, sees right through her stab at nonchalance. His heart lurches with compassion and concern for Lily and he brushes off Sirius' idea.

"I think it would be best if we stick together; safer that way, mate," James responds. He catches Lily give him a look of appreciation and relief. Sirius looks as if he doesn't care either way and just takes a step towards the kitchen with his wand at the ready. James follows closely behind him with Lily close at his tail. They are just about to enter the kitchen when they hear a loud groan from the living room at the reverse end of the foyer. They all turn back to the opposite door and glance at each other warily.

"Prongs, didn't that sound like…"

"My dad," James finishes in a voice devoid of any emotion.

Before another word could be uttered, James pushes past Lily and rushes for the large mahogany door across the room.

"James, wait!" Lily calls after the running boy. But James ignores Lily's protests and pushes the doors open. By this time, Lily and Sirius both made their way to the living room and are right behind James. They, however, are hidden by James' large body to the scene taking place in the large room.

"Oh, Merlin!" James exclaims the second he sees the sight before him. Sirius, hearing his friend's cry, pushes James out of the way and sees Mr. Potter fighting with a large figure covered in shadow. Suspecting the worse, Sirius shouts at the top of his lungs, "Incendio!" sending flames to the shadowed outline.

Mrs. Potter screams again when she sees the fire taking over her luxurious living area. Mr. Potter jumps back in surprise and pain when he is thrown by the impending blaze. James pushes Sirius back and sends jets of water towards the inferno. Once the fire dies down, Lily peeks into the room to see a charred Evergreen tree standing limply in the center of the room.

She turns to look at all the people involved in this mess. Mrs. Potter is standing off to the side holding tinsel in one hand and holding her chest in surprise and horror with the other. Mr. Potter is nursing his burnt arm and looking at his son and Sirius as though they are aliens from another planet. Sirius looks confused and out of it, so nothing new there. And James just looks down right incredulous to the whole situation.

"A Christmas tree," The messy-haired boy starts in an unbelieving voice, "A bloody Christmas tree. That's what all this mess was about? A bloody decoration?"

"James Daniel, mind your language young man," Mrs. Potter admonishes from across the now semi-charred room while placing the gold adornment she was holding on a large navy armchair. The older woman seems to slowly begin to regain her composure as the seconds tick away.

Mr. Potter, however, still has a look of absolute shock and disbelief on his handsome aging face. His eyes are wide and his mouth slightly agape. He looks from his son to the blackened tree to his wife to Sirius' wand and back to the tree. He opens his mouth as though he is going to say something but closes it before words are spoken.

Then from nowhere, the sound of laughter fills the room. Everyone turns to see Mrs. Potter clutching her stomach from laughing so hard. She is looking at her husband and pointing at the tree unable to control her amusement. Everyone looks at her with disbelief at the way she is reacting to the whole situation. They all thought that Mrs. Potter would freak out at the damage done to one of her favorite rooms. But, no, instead she is now sitting on the navy armchair with gold garland underneath her, still giggling hysterically.

"I'm sorry," Mrs. Potter starts in between chuckles, "But the look on all of your faces is simply _priceless_," she finishes in a breathy voice.

With a shake of the head, Mr. Potter joins in with the laughter. He looks at the burned tree next to him and laughs even harder. He soon joins his wife on the large chair and holds onto her for support. They exchange a look and start laughing even harder still.

James watches his parents with amusement and astonishment clear on his face. He, unable to contain himself any longer, also starts laughing with great mirth. He shakes his head and looks around the now damaged room. This just causes him to laugh even harder and he has to hold onto the frame of the door to stay standing.

Sirius looks at the Potters with a raised eyebrow. He looks at the mess that he mostly caused and wonders why it is so funny that he burnt a tree. Oh well, Sirius thinks, might as well join in with the festivities. With that, Sirius starts barking with hilarity and running around the room to each occupant.

Lily shifts her feet uncomfortably on the rug while witnessing the scene before her. She is in a gorgeous room with four beautiful, smart, and influential people who are laughing uncontrollably about a fire taking place mere minute before. All of a sudden, Lily feels very out of place; like she doesn't belong here. Everything here is so beautiful and big and out of control. From the outside of the house to her bedroom to Mr. and Mrs. Potter and James even to the burnt Evergreen. Everything is so unlike her. She looks down at her bare feet. She notices that even her feet are boring; no polish on her nails or anklets or rings on her toes. While everyone else is too busy with the chaos and laughter surrounding them, Lily realizes that she is uninteresting and dull comparatively to life at the Potter mansion. She feels very small all of a sudden.

While Lily is deep in her thoughts, James comes over to his girlfriend with a big smile on his face and pulls her to his side. She looks up at his smiling face and smiles reassuringly at him with a slight chuckle. James, not realizing how forced Lily's face looks, squeezes her to him and turns back to his now more controlled parents.

"Mum, dad, what is going on?" James asks his still smiling parents.

"Well," Mr. Potter starts because it still seems that his wife is unable to communicate properly, "Your mother and I decided that it would be a nice surprise for you kids to get up tomorrow and have a nice Christmas themed room to yourselves. The house elves offered to help, but we both thought that it would be nice if we did it ourselves so it would be more personal. So we've been down here for the past hour or so trying to get this infernal tree up and decorate the rest of the room before you kids woke up. But, I think Sirius had other plans for the room," he finishes with a chuckle.

Sirius blushes slightly at the comment and shrugs his shoulders. "I thought you were being attacked, Davie. I had to protect you from the evil beast," Sirius states in a tone that says 'obviously.'

James shakes his head at his best friend and turns back to his parents. "We all heard mum scream for you to 'look out' so we assumed the worst. When we reached the foyer, we all heard you groan from in here, so we rushed in. Sirius, being, well, Sirius, jumped to the conclusion that you were being attacked and well, here we are."

James' mother laughs, stands up, and walks towards Sirius. Sirius cowers slightly thinking that he was going to get smacked or something, but instead Mrs. Potter engulfs him in a big bear hug.

"Oh, Siri," Mrs. Potter coos, "you are so sweet to want to protect David and me." She kisses him on the cheek and blushes with the look James sends him over the older woman's head.

But, embarrassed or not, Sirius quickly regains his composure and swiftly kisses Mrs. Potter's cheek in return and bows graciously to her. "Anything for you, my dearest Kitty Cat."

"Padfoot, stop hitting on my mum," James calls disgustingly from the doorway.

"I'll stop hitting on your mum when you and flower-face stop making kissy noises in front of me. I have virgin eyes, you know!"

"Yeah, about the only part of you that is a virgin, right Sirius? And the only reason for that is that you can't watch yourself while you…"

"James!" Lily exclaims while she clamps her hand over her boyfriend's mouth. He grins under her fingers and gently kisses each one. Lily rolls her eyes at James' move and takes her hand away from his mouth.

"Honestly, James," Lily scolds quietly, "your parents are in the room."

"They don't mind," James responds, "do you mum and dad?"

At the mention of the adults Lily turns to them and turns at least five different shades of red when she realizes they are both watching the couple. Mrs. Potter has a serene smile on her face and a dreamy look in her eyes. Mr. Potter has a somewhat cocky grin on his face, much like the one that Lily sees on James so much.

"Not at all, dears," Mrs. Potter replies in a wistful voice. "Imagine we aren't even here."

"Yes, son, don't mind us at all. Keep up everything I taught you," Mr. Potter answers with a less than subtle wink in the direction of James.

Lily, once again, blushes deeply at the Potters' responses and gets out of James' arms. She doesn't notice the rather disappointed look her boyfriend sends her when she moves farther out of his grasp.

"Well, I don't know about you all, but I am very tired," Lily says quickly from her new spot in the room. She cannot think of a more uncomfortable place to be in at the moment. With her being as inadequate as she now feels and the curious eyes of all people in the room, Lily feels rather hot and dizzy.

"Yes, I must agree, dear," Mrs. Potter says noticing Lily's discomfort. "Time for bed, everyone."

"But, Cat, what about the tree?" Mr. Potter asks his wife.

"I think the house elves can take care of it and I'm sure the children won't mind that it was personally done by us, will you?" Mrs. Potter answers her husband, but directing the last part at the three teens in the room.

They all simultaneously shake their heads 'no' and start to head out of the room smelling of fire. They say goodnight to James' parents accordingly and head towards the staircase in the foyer while the adults go to another staircase closer to the kitchen.

James, Lily, and Sirius all head up the stairs silently feeling awkwardness and tension that is usually never present around them. Lily's room is first to appear on the way upstairs. She turns to the boys and smiles slightly.

"Well, goodnight boys," she murmurs softly. Sirius nods his head in recognition and continues up the stairs. James, however, grabs Lily's hand and starts tracing every line in her palm with his index finger. He doesn't look into her face, but instead focuses mainly on her hand.

Lily, feeling James' apprehension, brings his hand that is holding hers to her cheek and James' face follows. She smiles reassuringly to him and leans up and kisses his lips tenderly. She breaks away, all of a sudden out of breath, and looks up at James. She finds him to still have his eyes closed and smiling slightly. Lily smiles at the serene face of her boyfriend and squeezes his hand that she is still holding. He opens his eyes and smiles at the redhead in front of him.

_Tell her that you love her. Now is the perfect moment,_ James hears in his head over and over again. But he finds that he can't in fear that this moment will be broken.

Lily brings James' hand to her mouth, kisses it softly, and drops it back to his side. She whispers 'goodnight' again and enters her room slowly. With one last glance at James, Lily closes her door quietly.

With the click of Lily's door closing, James snaps back to earth from the place which he calls "Lilyland." He shakes his head and smiles at the closed door.

"Good-night, Flower," James whispers in the silent staircase. He turns back to head to his room, but looks back at Lily's door one last time before he takes a step.

"I love you."

* * *

A/N: So, yeah. There it is. I will be working my butt off to make chapter six better. And maybe introduce some new characters? Perhaps? Maybe? Yes, most likely. So, that will thicken the plot, hopefully. But, whatever. Like I said before, you all are incredibly incredible. So, here ya go!

**Chikichiki**- NO! The Potters aren't gonna die! …yet! Mwhahahaha I'm soo evil! But I'm very sorry that you were sad and I was a big bad author and left a cliffie. But, hey! You get he chapter dedicated to you as a consolation.

**Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI**- Bruce Almighty is an awesome movie if I do say so myself. I love Jim Carrey. He's just so gosh darn funny. )

**X.Little.Black.Cat.X**- ah! I come home from vacation and there are like 8784549 chapters in my mailbox to catch up on from your story. My stupid vacation kept me out of the wonderful world of fanfiction. But, CHA CHING! You are my hundredth review! You should do a victory dance or something. But, I wonder if this chapter is what you were anticipating?

**Chris-Crossed**- Thank you! I love Sirius' character and how he's so wacky. Tehehe He makes me giggle.

**Amaryllic**- hahhaa I didn't think it was in a lesbionic way. Not that there's anything wrong with that, but… whatever. Moving on. Thank you so much! You're so nice to say that I'm a fabulous writer. I don't know if it's true, but hopefully someday I will be.

**Hpfreaklk**- I think we should come up with a cool theme song for the secret agent group. We should get working on that. Tehehhehe

**Blvd**- Sirius is a silly little puppy, ain't he? You're a cool person too! Hope you like this one! )

**Ilovedrew88**- Yay! A new reviewer! Well, I'm really happy that you like my story so far! I hope you review again and like this one too!

**Kurai Shinigami**- Thanks! I'm glad I shocked you! I tend to be a very shocking person. At least that's what I tell myself when I'm battlinbg with my frizzy hair when it's humid out. I just say, "Oh well, my hair just frizzes because I'm so shocking and the electricity makes it shoot out."

**WhiteCamellia**- I'm glad I got you laughing! And yes, James is pretty much perfect… for now! Mwhahahha I'm so evil! Thanks for reviewing again!

**Sharpsnout**- Sirius worries me too. He's like a little lost lamb in NYC trying to find his momma sheep. Yup, he is. Hahaha Sirius as a fluffy, white, little lamb. That makes me chuckle.

**Coco-Pop**- I hate Lily/Sirius fics too. Gross! Bad mental images! Blah. The thought puts a bad taste in my mouth. But I'm glad you like it so far! Thanks for the awesome reviews!

**Mei-fa-chan**- Do you realize that in almost all of your reviews and my responses, we mention snogging? I find that to be pretty dang cool. You are pretty much a flippin' awesome person because of it. SO, on with tradition then… SNOG!

**SodaFizZz19**- Thank you sooo much! I would've hurt him too. Sirius is a bit slow upstairs if you catch my drift. But we still love the guy. He's just so gosh darn lovable. )

**Genuinescence**- Oh that Sirius, he's such a tool. But, you gotta love him. I'm glad I got you laughing and I hope you like this one!

**Duck-a-roo**- woo! Your prayers are answered! I'm not gonna kill anyone… yet! Tehehhe I'm so evil! I love it! Thanks for the review. Hope you like this one!

**The Kaizeress**- I'm glad you're attached to it! I rather am also. Which is good. Seeing as how I'm writing it and all. Anyways, yes Sirius is pretty insane. Gotta love him! )

**Maine is soon**- newsflash, buddy. MAINE IS OVER! So sad, so sad. Hey Georgia, I like your peaches! That's a bold faced lie. You're pier is sinking! Moose trot. And gallop. And charge. GOOBLACHECK! The end. Oh yeah, Cheri Oteri. Shut up.

**RanmasAngel**- That is terrible about McDonalds. Quite honestly, I'm not really a fast food fan. Especially after I saw the documentary Supersize Me. It was pretttty gross. I'm glad that you like my story so far. Keep reviewing! )

**The-power-of-love**- thank you so much! I hope you like this one too! Sorry it took so long, though.

**OperaGustus**- David is Mr. Potter. As I'm sure you've deduced if you've read this chapter already. Thanks and keep those reviews coming!

**Bri007**- Thank you!) Sirius cracks me up too! He's a silly, silly boy.

**Imissdumbledore**- I'm sorry you hate cliffies! And double sorry that it took me so long to update. I hope it was worth the wait though!

**Dixie**- I am a terrible person. Mwhahahaha and I love it! I'm so evil! That's funny about your sisters. I know my brother and sister would like to ship me off to an asylum, so maybe I'll meet you there soon! Tehehhe

**FadedRose**- I know. It was totally cliffie-ish. Nd I'm totally evil for doing it. Thanks for the review! Hope you like this one!

**Beth**- I'm glad you liked it! Sorry you hate cliffhangers though. At least it didn't turn out bad in the end, right? Well, thanks so much for another review! Keep 'em coming!

**PinkDiamond05**- wow! One of your favorites? That's awesome! I think I'm blushing! I hope you like this one!

**Dweem-angel**- I'm glad you think it was funny. I hope you like this one and keep those reviews coming!

**A/N**: So, there it is. If anyone has any ideas of things to happen in this story or stuff they want to see happen in the story, please let me know! I want some advice on where this should go. I'm pretty much open to any suggestions! If I can incorporate it into the story, than I will. SO, get your crazy imaginations working and give me some ideas! Until next time! ----- **Katie** -----


	6. The Best Part of Waking Up

**A/N**: HELLOO! Wow, have I mentioned how GREAT you guys are? I don't think I have. So first things first, I'm really happy that you all seemed to like the turnout of the last chapter. I thought I was going to get a few "WHATT! I WANTED SOME BLOODSHED! GO DEATH!" but you all are little fuzzy wuzzy bears aren't ya? Tehehe But yeah, that was good. Next on my list of discussion, I've seen this notice thing going around that writers are no longer allowed to personally thank their reviewers at the end/beginning of their story. Uh, SAY WHATT? I love thanking you crazy kids! It makes me feel good that I can relate to the people reading this thing. So, here's my plan, Fran, because I don't want them to delete this thing, this will probably be the last chapter with personal thanks on the bottom. But never fret! I am planning on setting up a livejournal or something so I can just thank you all there. And if, let's say, I get behind schedule once school starts, HYPOTHETICALLY of course, then I can keep you all posted on upcoming stuff. So that's pretty sweet, no? If any of you are really opposed to this, then shout me a holler. Oh yeah, and I meant to mention this before, did no one notice Lily's dream at the end of chapter four? Did I make-up writing that in my head? I thought for sure people would say stuff about that. But I guess that little cliffhanger got your attention more, eh? But if you did notice it, and you were worried about it, here's the dealio. I'm kind of, sort of, maybe, perhaps, already planning a sequel. Cause I think that this fic is either going to stop at Christmas or New Years. I haven't decided yet. So, yup. That was the reason for that. It may come up again just to refresh your memories, but uh huh. Is anyone still reading this? If you are, you are pretty dang cool. This A/N alone is like a page. So, if you're reading this sentence, you are my idol. ;)

This chapter is dedicated to the two time champ, **chikichiki**, for once again being the first reviewer for the last chapter. She's faster than a speeding bullet, I'm telling ya. Also, **RedPixie** for giving me the longest review. So, you two are pretty fantabulous.

**Summary**: Lily Evans and James Potter are finally going out. What will a Christmas break at the Potters' mansion do to the newly established couple, though? Can they survive everything that the holiday season throws them… which of course includes a certain Mr. Sirius Black?

**Disclaimer**: I own everything. It all came from my head. I never got the characters and their personalities from someone else. That is an outrageous accusation! Did I mention I am a chronic liar?

* * *

Chapter Six: The Best Part of Waking Up…

The following morning, Lily awakes to the sound of muffled voices from outside her door. Not being a morning person, Lily groans loudly and turns her head so that her face is completely covered by one of her luxurious pillows. She groans again when the noise doesn't seem to go away.

_If only I could get hold of my wand without getting out of bed, _Lily thinks while the mumblings continue, _then I could silence those infernal voices!_

She attempts to quiet the mumblings some more by taking the down comforter on her bed and burying herself in its warmth. This unfortunately, does nothing to hush the noises still coming through her closed door and instead results in Lily starting to sweat profusely.

She throws the comforter off of herself and glares at the extravagant door. She places her small hands over her ears and starts humming to herself. This plan also fails because the outcome is the song "I Wanna Hold Your Hand" being stuck into Lily's head.

"Those bloody Beatles," Lily grumbles into her pillow.

It seems that the more Lily inwardly curses the people outside of her door, the louder the voices become. So, Lily being the patient and understanding girl she is, jumps out of bed, grabs her wand, clambers to the door, opens it, and shoots water at the two unsuspecting people outside.

"Will you two prats bloody shut up before…" Lily starts angrily the moment she soaks the pair. But she trails off when her eyes begin to adjust to the morning light and she notices that someone is dripping water from a long, red skirt.

Lily slowly moves her eyes from the hem of the skirt to the now soaking black sweater to the face of none other than Catherine Potter. With a horrified look, Lily chances a glance to Catherine's right, where she sees a dripping wet husband of the aforementioned.

"Oh Merlin," Lily breaths out in absolute horror and terror when the reality of what just happened hits her. She starts spluttering helplessly at the speechless Potters something that they guess is supposed to be an apology.

"I am so… I cannot believe that… I really didn't mean to… I thought it was… If there is anything that… Do you… What can I… It wasn't you that… I am so mortified," Lily pitifully finishes off placing her head in her hands.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter look at the flustered girl before them and then glance at each other with amusement shining in their eyes. With a small smile, they both open their mouths to console the young girl when they are interrupted by two rowdy boys loudly scrambling down the stairs apparently in a race of sorts.

"I WIN!" Sirius yells triumphantly as he attempts to slow down coming to the landing in front of Lily's room. Unfortunately for the oblivious wizard, there is water covering the marble floor that he is running on, so naturally, he cannot stop himself and ends up skidding across the small corridor and falling, in a rather graceful manner Lily later admits, down about fifteen steps.

Luckily for James, he notices Sirius' predicament before he too finds a similar fate. He slides on the water but grabs hold of Lily's doorframe to stop himself.

A loud groan can be heard from the staircase leading downstairs and Lily winces at the noise. All three Potters cautiously walk towards the moaning of Sirius Black and peer down the stairway to see the state he is in. _Merlin_, Lily thinks to herself bitterly as she stays frozen in her doorway, _now James' parents are going to think I'm a bigger loser than I already am! They will probably want to kick me out and who knows, maybe James won't even object to…_

"That's what you get Sirius Black for carelessly running around this house! What did I tell you about playing on the stairwell?"

Sirius pitifully groans in response and rolls over on his side much like a sick dog.

Mrs. Potter's voice cuts into Lily's miserable thoughts and puts her into a stupor of sorts. _Wait, why is she yelling at Sirius? She should be yelling at…_

"And you James! I don't know how many times I have told you two boys to walk not run! And poor Lily! Now she will probably feel guilty for this whole mess and is that any way to make a guest feel, hm? Well, answer me young man!"

Lily could not believe what she is hearing. Mrs. Potter is acting as though the 'water disaster' doesn't mean anything and that she is completely innocent. With all the reactions that could have happened, this is certainly not what Lily was expecting.

James hangs his head in a way that Lily is learning can only be accomplished by Mrs. Potter's rants and raves and mumbles barely coherently "No, ma'am."

"Well, what are you going to do about it, mister?" Mrs. Potter continues in a domineering voice.

James trudges, rather begrudgingly Lily notices, down the stairs to where Sirius still lays miserably. As James goes to retrieve his best friend, Mr. and Mrs. Potter inconspicuously dry themselves off with their wands. Lily's mouth is agape in amazement and wonder about the past five minutes of her life. James' parents turn towards the surprised girl and wink at her. The sides of Lily's mouth slowly curve into a smile of gradual understandment of what exactly is going on.

The pair turn back to their son and surrogate son as they slowly make their way back to the landing, Sirius moping and groaning the whole way.

"Honestly, Padfoot," James says exasperatedly as he lets go of Sirius once they reach their destination, "you've been through much worse than this. You'd think you were bloody dying or something!"

"Language, James," Mrs. Potter reminds the teen in a dangerously low voice.

He smiles sheepishly in reply and turns back to his best mate.

"Well, I assume that you can all make your way to breakfast alone with no other mishaps?" Mrs. Potter asks.

"Yes, mum," James grumbles. Mrs. Potter nods and starts to head down the stairs towards the foyer with one last smile in Lily's direction.

Mr. Potter, now with laughter evident in his face, walks towards the boys and pats them both on the back. Sirius winces with the contact which only results in a strong chuckle from the elder Potter.

"Now, what did I tell you boys about letting your mother catch you?" he teases the two wizards. "You both really know how to embarrass yourselves in front of Lily, here." Then turning to the silent redhead he asks lightheartedly, "Do they always act like such idiots, Miss Evans?"

Lily immediately catching onto the joke, answers with as much seriousness as she can muster, "Oh, Mr. Potter. They normally are much more idiotic than this. It must be the city air that's getting to them."

"Ah," Mr. Potter smiles, "I must agree." He looks back at the now red boys, from a mixture of embarrassment and anger, and says casually and cheerfully, "Well, I will see you all in the dining room then! Cheerio!"

With that, David Potter puts his hands in his pockets and starts whistling while he bounces down the stairs.

Lily looks over at the still blushing boys and smiles charmingly. "Good morning! I presume you both slept well?"

"Lil," James starts in a strained voice, "where did all this blasted water come from?"

"I haven't the foggiest idea, darling," the witch answers with a smile. "It surely is a mystery. Oh well, I'm sure I can count on you both to clean it up? You will? Good. See you at breakfast," Lily says quickly not giving the boys a chance to get a word in. With a final smile, Lily slips back into her room and closes her door on the two gaping wizards.

"I think we've been a bad influence on her, mate," Sirius wheezes from his spot on the floor.

"Yeah, I think we have," James answers with amusement creeping into his voice. She surely is unlike any other person he has ever met.

* * *

After showering and getting dressed, Lily makes her way down the stairs to the grand entrance hall. Lily still cannot get over how beautiful this place truly is. But once the thought enters her head, she feels the growingly familiar pang of not belonging.

_No, you're just being silly_, Lily reassures herself as she makes her way towards the dining area that they ate supper in the previous night. _You saw the way that the Potters treated you this morning. They obviously respect and like you a little._

But no matter how much Lily tries to comfort herself, she cannot get the nagging feeling out of her system. She reaches the doors to the room and takes a deep breath. She is about to open the door, when something down the hallway catches her eye. She looks down the now lit passage and sees a closed door at the end. From the cracks in the door something shimmering and gleaming breaks through. Unable to hold in her curiosity, Lily makes her way to the mystery door.

After about two minutes of walking down the corridor (it is a _long _hall) with nothing but the sound of her footsteps to keep her company, Lily reaches the door. The glistening is even more prominent now and she can barely keep her self control in check from just throwing the door open. With a look behind her to see if anyone is watching her, Lily takes hold of the knob and opens the door before she looses her nerve.

The moment she enters the room, Lily is met with a familiar and comfortable scent. _James_, Lily thinks to herself fondly. She looks around the gorgeous room and notices that this one is different from all the others.

"It's a library," Lily whispers in awe as though her voice will break whatever spell has been cast on this room.

She immediately decides that someone must have altered this room with magic because the ceiling is much higher than any other in the house. There are skylights adorning it letting the December sunlight naturally radiate the room. She brings her eyes back down to look around the floor area. There is a fireplace with couches much similar to those in the Gryffindor Common Room; the perfect place to get lost in a book. Endless shelves of volumes and tomes take over the enormous room and fill Lily with an excitement that can only be brought on by the idea of reading.

She looks to her left and notices something that she looked over earlier. A large glass case holding something looking very valuable is placed against the wall.

"That must be what was causing the unbelievable light through the door," Lily muses to herself.

She slowly walks towards the case, careful not to make a sound in fear that whatever is inside will break or crash. As she gets closer, she notices that there is a red glow also emancipating from the glass.

"There must be rubies or something inside," Lily considers quietly.

One step closer and Lily can make out a crown of some kind inside. Her curiosity certainly piqued, she takes another step until she is mere inches from where she can make out the engraving on the gold adornment.

Squinting her eyes, Lily leans in to see who the beautiful crown belonged to when…

"LILY-BEAN!"

With a sharp gasp, Lily turns to the now ajar door to see two very smug looking boys standing in the doorway.

"Never, ever, EVER scare me like that again Sirius Black!" Lily all but screams at the handsome boy while her heart rate and breathing begin to become more regular.

"Well, Flower, having fun snooping around the house?" James coyly asks his girlfriend with mischief evident in his hazel orbs.

"I am not snooping, James," Lily answers indignantly. "I am merely, _observing_, your house while in search for breakfast."

"Ah," James starts while walking towards Lily, "so you obviously missed the dining room that happens to be on your way to this room while in your earnest search."

"Exactly," Lily retorts rather haughtily. "Now, if you two will excuse me, I am very hungry from the excitement of this morning, so I will just be off to join your parents in what I'm sure will be another delicious meal."

With that, Lily stomps past her boyfriend and his best friend, and with one last glance at the mysterious glass case, makes her way towards breakfast.

* * *

Lily laughs heartily at the story Mrs. Potter just finished telling her about James when he was three and had a certain obsession with butterflies. She squeezes her now blushing boyfriend's hand reassuringly, though it does little to comfort the flustered boy seeing as Lily is still laughing at the thought of a baby James chasing the colorful insects.

"I think it is very sweet that you liked butterflies, James," Lily manages to say once her giggles died down a bit. He smile sarcastically back at the redhead and starts shoving more oatmeal in his mouth.

"Honestly, James," Mrs. Potter sighs, "have I taught you nothing of table manners?"

"Apparently not, mum," James answers rather rudely not looking back up at the older woman. But noticing how the room suddenly became silent after the remark, he chances a look at his mother and is met with quite a glare.

He does what Lily can only guess is supposed to be a charming smile and mutters an apology to the practically fuming woman. This seems to do little to compose the angry lady and it seems that she is about to explode at her son when a clicking noise interrupts everyone's meal.

Simultaneously, five heads look to the window at the end of the room and see a large, beautiful, brown owl pecking at the glass panes. Mr. Potter stands up and walks swiftly towards the animal. He opens the window allowing some of the cold, winter chill into the room. He closes it after the brown beauty makes it safely inside. It perches on Mr. Potter's arm and hold out its leg where a letter is attached.

"Thank you, Grapevine," Mr. Potter says appreciatively to the bird. Grapevine hoots in return and flies off into the house where, Lily can only assume, it can receive some food and rest.

Mr. Potter opens the letter and a broad grin slowly spreads over his face as he reads each line. Once he finishes, he looks up at his wife with happiness glowing off of his face.

"David, what is it dear?" Mrs. Potter asks with a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Wonderful news, everyone!" Mr. Potter addresses every person in the room.

"What's the great news, dad?" James eagerly asks his father.

Mr. Potter looks at all the excited and growing impatient faces of the people at the table. With a dramatic pause, he announces what has brought him into very high spirits.

"Come tomorrow morning, the family's coming to spend the rest of the holiday season with us!"

* * *

**A/N**: La la la, I lub you all so mucho! Do you know, that it seems like with every single chapter, the longer the reviews get. Which is prettttty hawt if you ask me. Well, you know the drill:

**Chikichiki**- Holy flip! You are sooo fast. No lie. I pretty much just posted my story when all of a sudden I get an email with a review alert from you. Tell me, are you secretly superman and 'chikichiki' is your Clark Kent alter ego? I'm onto you… you can't keep your secret forever!

**X.Little.Black.Cat.X**- I think I'm just going to call you Cat from now on because all the periods make me dizzy. Tehehe And yes, everyone should worship you for your goddess-like abilities. ;)

**WhiteCamellia**- I don't plan on making James cheat on Lily. Quite honestly, unless it's done right, that plot gets kind of redundant and old. Plus, I think that the way I made James' character shuts out the idea of him cheating on her. He's just too gosh darn cute! ;)

**Kurai Shinigami**- Uh, what is WAFFy? I'm guessing it's a good thing because you had exclamation points that looked like happy punctuations. So, thanks for the compliment! I think… tehehhe ;)

**RanmasAngel**- I am the moron typing him stalling the confession screaming at my fingers to "just let him say it already!" I think mine is worse than yours because I actually voluntarily make him that way and I still get frustrated. Ay ay ay. ;)

**Bri007**- Yeah, I don't know if I would write a good action filled scene anyways, so that's pretty much the main reason I wrote it the way I did. I'm glad I surprised you and had you laughing, though! I hope you like this one too!

**Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI**- hahaha I can't imagine something like that happening to me. I would probably react a lot like Mrs. Potter though and all of a sudden just start laughing a lot. I can relate to Lily too, which is the main reason I put that in there. I think it's going to be a big factor in the plot because I think I can write it well because I know it. Thanks for another awesome review!

**Genuinescence**- Thanks so much! I can relate a lot to Lily too because I also feel insignificant a lot. It's one of the many things about me that I'm working on… I know. I'm not perfect. It seems impossible doesn't it? Lol ;)

**The Angel of Freakiness** and **happykid**- SHAME SHAME SHAME ON YOU BOTH! How dare you not review my last chapter! I should have your heads for this! Hahaha just joshing! It's okay, you don't have to review every chapter. I understand. I still love you just the same. ;) ;)

**Hpfreaklk**- Okay, dance moves. I'm thinking a 'Saturday Night Fever' disco thing in the beginning and then we can grab some good looking males and get a little 'Dirty Dancing' going on and the end can end with some big crazy hip hop moves. I think that is good for the dancing. We have to practice! And find some good male specimen! Let's start working on that!

**beLlLYtrix**- Yay! A new reviewer! I'm glad this fic satisfies you! That means a lot! Thanks for the review and keep 'em coming!

**Miss.Green Hat**- Ahh, disasters, disasters. I love those disasters. They keep life interesting. I hope there were enough disasters in this chapter to satisfy your need for them! ;)

**Duck-a-roo**- Hm, so, Snape being licked to death by sewer rats, eh? GENIUS! You should definitely write something and incorporate that scene. It is quite comical if I do say so myself.

**dRcMhPgGgDaS0405**- wowsas! This is a crazy username! I'm guessing that there is a reason for all the random letters and what not. Congrats on finding out how to get an account!

**RedPixie**- LONGEST REVIEW! Wooo hoo! But I gotta ask, what is 'lemon'romance? I'm not really familiar with that saying so if you can let me know that would be awesome! I'm so happy that you do like my romance scenes, though. They are my favorite to write. I love just envisioning it happening. Ah, amore. But, wow, I am really touched that you and your friends all liked that scene! I love that scene myself so, yeah! There will hopefully be more romantical moments in the future. I love your reviews, keep them coming! ;)

**Nightwishes**- Good luck with your aunt and uncle! And I hope you like this one too!

And to all my other fantastic reviewers: **lovely ravenclaw**, **sodafizzz19**, **ilovedrew88**, **fasf**, **dreamergirl86**, **Hermione Granger63**, **blvd**, **the-power-of-love**, **Sharpsnout**, **imissdumbledore**, **kawaii-konnichiwa**, **OperaGustus**, **Yume-dream**, and **Chris-Crossed**. You are all the bomb diggity and make my life so much brighter! Thank, Thank, Thank, Thank, Thank YOU! Smooches!


	7. Kiss Me Goodnight

**A/N:** Okay, so here's the 411, kids. This chapter is pretty much filler. I know, disappointing, huh? But, I am just itching for a really fluffy chapter. I don't know why. Maybe because it's the end of the summer and I'm just getting restless. Who knows? But, yeah. For all you fluff lovers out there, this one should be nice for you. I really did enjoy writing it. It's actually kind of longer than other ones even though nothing really important happens. It's just… lovey dovey. Which we all love, no? Plus I need more time to figure out the Potter family coming for a visit. I need to come up with names and characteristics and just how many I'm planning on. Like I've said before I'm just playing this by ear and going with it wherever it takes me. SO, any suggestions on names, like if you want your name to be an aunt or cousin or something I'll see what I can do on a first come first serve basis. I hope you all enjoy the fluff and on with the show!

This chapter is dedicated to the three time champ, **chikichiki** for the fast little thing she is. I still think she's Superman, but hey. That's just me. And also** RanmasAngel** for mentioning the brilliant, amazing, unbelievable Beatles. They are pretty much my life. So, yeah. You rock.

**Summary**: Lily Evans and James Potter are finally going out. What will a Christmas break at the Potters' mansion do to the newly established couple, though? Can they survive everything that the holiday season throws them… which of course includes a certain Mr. Sirius Black?

**Disclaimer**: Still nothing. That is kind of depressing. But not really. But in a way I suppose it is. But then there are other times when it is definitely not depressing. But then again there was that one time when we went to that place and there were those people who were asking those questions about those things that did that stuff and this is my cue to shut up now.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Kiss Me Goodnight

The rest of the day went by in a flash of frantic house elves and frenzied preparations for Lily. She spent the entire day with James and Sirius in a room that they called "The Lion's Den" equipped with Exploding Snap cards, chess boards, and butterbeer and sweets. House elves would often run through the room and ask questions such as "What is your youngest cousin's favorite meal again, Mister James?" and "Where should we set up the battlefield for the annual snowball extravaganza, Mister Sirius?" Mr. and Mrs. Potter also made a few pit stops to ask the boys to fetch something or other and set it up for their guests. It seemed that with each passing moment of the day, with each question and comment about the extended Potter family, Lily's nerves just grew and grew tenser.

They didn't ask the witch, but both Sirius and James could tell that Lily was nervous about the arrival of James' grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins. She was a lot quieter and reserved than earlier on in the day. Even with Sirius' constant probing (aka annoying Lily no matter the consequence), Lily was not acting like herself. She would merely shrug off Sirius' attempts at getting her to crack and would instead gaze into the fire.

To say James was nervous about his girlfriend's new behavior would be the understatement of the year. He didn't want Lily to be uncomfortable and wanted to make her feel better somehow. He found himself gazing at his troubled flower more times than he would like to admit throughout the day when he was supposed to be crushing Sirius' rook in chess. It wasn't until dinnertime, when Lily walked off with a small smile towards the dining room that James decided to discuss his anxiety with his best friend.

"What should I do Padfoot?" James aguishly asks his black haired friend as they slowly clean up the mess they had made throughout the day. "I mean, look at her! She's practically a robot just going through the motions! That is not my Lily!"

"Prongs, Prongs, Prongsie Prongs," Sirius shakes his head in response. "Have I taught you nothing of the ways to woo a girl? Honestly, after snagging Lily, I thought that you had learned something, but obviously I was mistaken."

"Well, oh master of all things female, what do you suggest I do to make her feel better? I mean, I don't think Lily would like me to just pull her away and have a good snog with her. She'd probably be embarrassed or something. And it's not like I can take her to Hogsmeade or anything seeing as we are at my house and…"

But Sirius cuts off James before he could say another word. "Exactly, Jim Jim. We are at your _house_. Where there are quite a few secrets in themselves that I'm sure good old thorn-chest wouldn't mind seeing. Such as a certain _place_ where a certain _thing_ happens every _night_ at a certain _time_."

Before James could comprehend Sirius' last sentence, he tackles him to the ground and pulls his arm behind him so he couldn't move and be in some immense pain.

"What did you call Lily, Sirius? THORN-CHEST! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT IF LILY WERE TO HAVE ANY KIND OF FLOWER RELATED CHEST IT WOULD BE MORE OF A BLOOMING BUD CHEST BECAUSE THEY ARE VERY NICE SHAPED AND… wait. Did you say… OF COURSE! Mate, you are a genius!" James finishes off as he jumps off his friend's now throbbing back and bounding out of the room.

"Yeah, yeah," Sirius grumbles as he slowly rises from the floor. "This is the thanks I get for being so unbelievably smart." Rolling his shoulders back, Sirius takes a deep sigh and heads towards the door.

"Oh well, it's a tough job, but at least someone as good looking as myself is doing it."

-----------

Dinner went by uneventfully for everyone. Nothing but talk and preparations for tomorrow were discussed which really did nothing to calm Lily down. James continually took Lily's hand with a smile for any kind of a reassurance, but she could barely even process the gesture. Too many worries and thoughts were clouding her mind to focus on anything but.

_What are James' family members like? Will they accept me? Are they more old fashioned in their beliefs of blood than James and his parents? Will they think I am unworthy of James' affection? Am I not good enough? What if they all disapprove and tell James to get rid of me? What would I do? Would I be able to go on without him? How can I live with the knowledge that I had my chance and I blew it? What if? What if?_

Lily is knocked from her trance-like state by James helping her out of her chair. With a roguish grin, James helps his redheaded girlfriend stand up and with a swift goodnight to his parents, leads her out of the room towards the foyer.

"James," Lily starts from behind the quick moving boy, holding his hand tightly to keep up, "what's going on? Why are you in such a rush to get out of the dining room? James? James?"

James doesn't answer Lily and instead leads her up the stairs, past her bedroom, all the way to James' room. This is the first time Lily has ever been in her boyfriend's room and she finds that she has a sudden gust of shyness and embarrassment about being in there.

James' room is just as she would have imagined it. It was maroon and gold with poster beyond poster of different Quidditch teams. It was larger than the room Lily is staying in which certainly says something. He has two bookshelves filled to the brim with objects from trophies to picture frames to school books. But one picture in particular that sits on a table next to James' bed grabs Lily's attention.

While James goes into his closet and starts rummaging around for whatever it is that they went up here for, Lily walks over James' bedside table where two frames stand alongside a muggle-looking clock. The first frame is plain gold with a black and white wizard photo of four boys no older than twelve.

_The Marauders_, Lily recognizes them affectionately. _Each one of them has grown up quite a bit. _

And it is true. Each one of the boys have grown up considerably. No longer was Peter incredibly shy and rat-looking. He has grown into himself a bit more and seems to be more confident in his own skin. Remus doesn't always look scared and guarded of himself anymore. He let himself free in a way over the years. He no longer kept to himself all the time and he instead branched out and embraced the friendship that the Marauders offered him. Sirius… well, Sirius' personality hasn't changed all that much. But he has certainly grown even more handsome than before. He truly does look older and more sophisticated than any other seventeen year old boy that Lily has met. He has also overcome many emotional obstacles, what with his family and all disowning him. He has come to understand what true friendship and loyalty is and has become much more mature in that respect.

And James… Oh what is there to say about James. He has most certainly changed the most out of all the boys. Not only has James become more and more handsome each year; going from the skinny, scrawny, and lanky boy he once was to the more filled out and muscular young man he is now, he has also matured in ways that Lily once believed impossible for the boy. He used to be such a prat; such a jerk. But now Lily knows that there is no one more caring, considerate, and understanding in the world other than her James.

My_ James, _Lily muses to herself while placing the frame back on the table. It is still unbelievable to Lily that she and James are together. There was a time when she was sure she would rather die a long and painful death than even consider spending time voluntarily with him. But now… now Lily knows that she's never felt this way about anyone in her life. And she is still terrified that she will lose him.

She picks up the other frame and the corners of her mouth start to hitch up in a smile. This person Lily knew very well. From the small nose with a splash of freckles to the small but full mouth to the large emerald eyes to the untamable red, curly hair—it is her. But not the present day Lily, no, this Lily is much younger and innocent looking. Much more childlike than the girl holding the frame. Unlike the other picture, this one is a muggle shot. _My Christmas picture from third year_, Lily acknowledges. But how did James come to be in possession of this picture? She hadn't given a copy to anyone. But then again…

"Whatcha looking at, Lils?" James asks as he makes his way back from the closet towards his girlfriend. He is holding a rather old looking box with intricate flowers and fairies hand-painted on. He glances at what exactly Lily is looking at and almost immediately blushes a deep crimson from his neck to the tips of his ears. Lily turns to her now embarrassed boyfriend with an amused twinkle in her green orbs.

"Where exactly did you acquire this picture, Mr. Potter?" Lily asks the flushing boy teasingly.

"Well, uh, the thing is, um, Sirius and I, well, uh, you sort of dropped it, but well, um, you know," James stutters out to his now full out smiling girlfriend.

"Because James," Lily says tantalizingly close to the stuttering teen, "I don't believe I gave anyone a copy of this photo. I don't think anyone even asked for one. And not to mention, it hasn't been in the castle since we were in our third year, which can only mean that you've been in possession of it for… how long? Four years?"

James nods numbly at his grinning girlfriend and finds that he can't meet her eyes in embarrassment. This just adds to Lily's enjoyment and she takes his chin with her hand to bring his eyes to hers. Hazel meets green in a spin of affection, amusement, humiliation, and… love?

"Okay," James says quietly after a moment of silence, "Sirius found it in the common room third year when you must've dropped it or something and gave it to me because, well, he knew that, you know, I had a sort of, uh…"

"Crush on me?" Lily finishes helpfully. James nods his head and in response Lily rests her forehead against his. They both breathe in each other's scent and relish in the moment.

"I think it's very sweet you've kept it all these years, James," Lily whispers against James' lips. "I'm only sad that I don't have a picture of you from third year."

With a smile, James tilts his head to the side so he can look into Lily's eyes easier. "I'll do you one better, Miss Evans," James states in a gruff voice.

And with that, James grabs a firm hold of Lily's shoulders and kisses her with all the passion he possesses. The kiss is more needy and rough than most of their others. It is begging for a reassurance of some kind from the other to make everything better. Both Lily and James both get completely lost in one another and succumb to the comfort and releief it holds.

Before either could comprehend what is going on, Lily ends up on James' messy bed breathing heavily from the hot, open mouthed kisses James trails down her jawbone and neck. They whisper each other's names on the other's skin and revel in the delight that passes through their bodies with the simple action. Just as James' fingers begin to creep up Lily's top (might I add that Lily decided to go for a more casual look of a plain white t-shirt and straight leg jeans so not to cause a scene as the night before), a loud groan is heard from the entrance to James' room and his door slams loudly.

"Sirius," James mumbles against the curve of Lily's neck where his head is now resting. "The bloody prat doesn't know how to knock a bloody door."

"James," Lily responds somewhat amused at the situation, "first off the door was wide open, secondly you shouldn't swear so much, and thirdly, maybe it was a good thing Sirius came when he did. Maybe we were getting a bit carried away."

James looks up at Lily and nods his head in understanding. He reluctantly gets off his girlfriend and helps her to her feet. Lily straightens out her clothes and hair and upon looking at James laughs out loud at the spectacle that his hair has become.

"James, your hair!"

"Oh, please," James responds combing a hand through it, "it's not like it's any messier than usual."

Lily shakes her head and clears her throat loudly. "Sirius, it's alright you can come in now."

The door slowly opens to reveal a disgruntled looking Sirius Black behind it. He looks back and forth between the two cautiously as though they will all of a sudden jump the other.

"James," Sirius starts in a rather strangled voice, "your mum was wondering if you and Lily would like some dessert, but seeing as it seems you've already got some…"

"I would love some dessert," James cuts off Sirius' sentence. "How 'bout you, Lil?"

"I'm always up for some good pudding," Lily responds as cheerfully as she can muster.

"Pudding," Sirius scoffs. "Is that what you kids are calling it these days?"

"Sirius!"

"Sorry, well c'mon then! We don't want your parents to think anything fishy is going on, now do we? Though I don't think I'll ever be able to look at the both of you the same way again…"

Sirius' voice drifts as he descends the staircase. Lily and James both look at each other with hidden amusement quite evident in their eyes. Before Lily can make her way out of the room, though, James grabs hold of her wrist and turns her back towards him. She gives him a questioning look when he places a large, blue bracelet with designs much like the box James brought out embellishing it.

"Wait for me tonight in your room," James whispers surreptitiously to the confused redhead. "Wear this and I'll meet you at midnight."

With nothing more than a wink, James strides out the door and hurries down the stairs to catch up with his friend. Lily looks a the bracelet curiously, shrugs, and also heads downstairs for some delicious pudding.

-----------

Lily sits on her bed impatiently waiting for James to come get her as he promised earlier. She looks at her watch and heaves an impatient sigh.

"He said he'd be here at midnight," Lily grumbles quietly. "It's already 12:11."

"Waiting for me, dearest?"

Lily falls off the bed clumsily in surprise when James all of a sudden appears from seemingly nowhere.

James starts laughing at the spectacle that his girlfriend just made of herself and tries to hide his chuckles from her when he helps her off the floor. Unfortunately, Lily is a very observant girl and catches James' evident amusement. Once Lily gets back on her feet she turns to James, leans in as if she is going to kiss his cheek, and instead slaps him upside the head.

"Ouch!" James exclaims. "What was that for Lils?" James asks as he rubs his head.

"That is for laughing at me and scaring me half to death with that bloody cloak of yours!" Lily heatedly answers.

James puts his hands up in surrender and apologizes for scaring the redhead. Lily rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest waiting for James to inform her on what exactly they were doing tonight.

"Well, I think that it's quite obvious that you are wondering what exactly I am doing here, making you stay up until midnight, wearing a large bracelet on your wrist, and telling you to dress warmly right?" James asks.

"I would say that would be an appropriate deduction, James," Lily answers.

"Well, I am taking you out."

"Out?"

"Yes, out. Out of this house. Somewhere that is not here. Out."

"I know what out means, James," Lily retorts frustrated, "What I meant was, where are we going out?"

"Ah, that m'dear is a surprise. You will simply have to trust me," James answers with a mischevious grin.

Lily cocks her eyebrow at the messy haired boy and can't help a smile from making its way on her pretty features. She takes James' outstretched hand and crouches under his cloak to become invisible to the world. They venture down the stairs quietly, into the entrance hall, and out the front door.

"Where are you taking me?" Lily whispers to her boyfriend once they hit the cool night air.

"I told you Lily dear, it is a surprise," James responds with a grin evident in his voice,

Lily shakes her head fondly at the marauder and continues to follow him into the spacious backyard. In the far left corner of the park (because it really is more of a park than a yard. It has a pond and everything), a gazebo is illuminated in what seems to Lily a million different lights. She continues silently behind James until she gets close enough to make out what exactly is lighting up the beautiful structure.

"Fairies," Lily gasps in awe when she realizes that yes; millions of fairies are flitting about the place in what appears to be some kind of festival.

James takes the cloak off the both of them and continues to steer Lily in the direction of the little creatures. The sudden presence of the two teens does not go unnoticed by the fairies and a large number of them come towards the couple. Lily starts in surprise but James holds his ground. He gives a reassuring squeeze to Lily's hand and whispers in her ear "Stay here."

Lily nods silently and watches James go towards the flying beauties. Lily cannot believe how truly lovely they are. Each one of them has a different color outfit on with different kinds of flowers and suns and stars sewn in intricately.

"Like the box and bracelet," Lily realizes.

She looks up at James to see him in conversation with who Lily guesses is the head fairy. He nods his head and turns back to Lily. She notices that he is blushing for some reason or another and she can't help but notice how often James seems to be blushing this vacation. He makes his way to Lily and grabs her hands in his.

"They want to meet you," he tells her once he has her attention. "They are a bit nervous though, so keep that in mind while they introduce themselves."

"Nervous?" Lily asks with a confused look on her face. "Whatever are they nervouse about?"

"Well, uh, you see Lils, when they saw you they thought you were an, um, an angel."

Lily bends her head in pleasure and embarrassment at the statement. She looks back up at James and asks, "Why did they think that?"

"Because," James begins leaning his head towards her ear, "they have never before seen a human so beautiful before. I couldn't disagree with them on that one, though."

With a quick peck on the lips, James leads Lily closer to the gazebo where the entire colony of fairies is waiting patiently. James introduces Lily to many of them (though not even half seeing as how there are so many and he doesn't even know all of them), and the King fairy, who is pleased with Lily's demeanor, invites her to spend as much time as she wants in their presence.

With that, both James and Lily bow respectively to the king and head out to the middle of the lit up room. There, James pulls Lily into his arms and begins to sway slowly with her while the fairies sing a beautiful song in a foreign and strange language.

"It is in the tongue of the fairies," James explains in Lily's ear while they dance.

"I cannot believe all this, James," Lily responds in complete and total awe. "I mean, how did you know about all this and what exactly is going on?"

James smiles warmly at her curiosity and begins to explain, "Well, this house used to belong to my mother's parents. And before that it belonged to my grandmother's parents. And so on and so on. And with each generation, the bracelet that you have around your wrist is passed down from mother to daughter as a token of friendship to the fairies. You see, my great-great-great grandmother saved the king fairy that you met tonight's father from a great attack made by an evil wizard of the time. She brought him back here to her house where she told him he may live and prosper for as long as he likes. After that, every night, the king fairy would have a celebration in honor of his rescuer. He made my great-great-great grandmother that bracelet you have on and promised that anyone who wears that jewelry will be seen as a great guest and honor to the fairies and would always be welcome in their home. So, seeing as my parents didn't have a daughter, my mother gave it to me when I was little and I would often come out here at night and play games with the entire colony. They became my friends over the years and we both trust each other. But I think that you deserve just as much as I do to experience the magic that takes place here every night. Which is why I gave you the bracelet so if you ever need to get away, you have an option."

By the end of James' speech, Lily's eyes fill with tears of such gratitude and amazement that she is unable to speak for a moment or two. She leans in closer to James' warm body and breaths in everything about the extraordinary boy in front of her. After another minute of comfortable silence between the two, Lily lifts her head to look James in the eye.

"You care enough about me to do this James? I mean that much to you that you want to share this with me?" she whispers in a breathy voice.

"Oh Lily," James responds pushing a strand of hair out of her glistening eyes, "you mean more to me than you will ever know."

And with that, James captures Lily's soft lips in a tender, caring kiss. No tongues, no roaming hands, just Lily and James. Together. Nothing but affection and promises. And they both know that this is how it's supposed to be… forever.

James' lips move slowly and gently over Lily's simply savoring the feel of them being so close together. The moment turning into every dream that the both have for the future. Sunny days in the backyard and clear, starry nights in the other's arms. Cuddling up by a large fire after a long day at work taking comfort in the other's presence. An old couple watching the sun set as they rock back and forth on a swing on a porch.

It wouldn't exactly be considered a special or extraordinary moment to most people. But to the two teens it will become one of their best and most cherished memories. The two of them surrounded by so much magic and beauty that can easily compare to the magic they made on their own. The sheer simplicity in the act; just a simple kiss. A kiss that in it holds so many dreams, hopes, and desires. A kiss that seals off the past and captures the present; the now. A kiss that would leave them both completely breathless in its wake yet yearning for just one more. A kiss with so much emotion, so much passion, that it is impossible to decipher each one individually.

This is what it's all about, life. It's about those moments that take your breath away and give it right back. It's about the time when you feel most alive and indestructible. It's about the people that you share it with and how they make your life what it is by just… being. Nothing else matters in the long run. Just these few, perfect moments that no one can take from you. Just the knowledge that this is right; this is what forever should be.

Just Lily and James.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, now because I want to post this ASAP, I will be posting another chapter with thank yous on it soon. Because, like always, YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! I LOVE YOU ALL! AH! Okay, I'm better now. But, yeah I'm going away for the weekend and then school starts next Thursday and I still need to do my summer reading, and woo. I'm gonna be mighty busy. So, I really hope you enjoyed this. I hope it wasn't too cheesy or clichéd or anything. I just kind of went with it. So, yup. I can't wait to see what you guys all think! And I also want to say that the whole livejournal thing, yeah. I think I'm too lazy to do it so I'm gonna be a rebel and post the thank yous later. So look out for those! And if you have a chance check out my oneshot, Nothing Left. It's really short and will take you five minutes tops to read. I really want to see what you all think of it. HUGS AND KISSES! 


	8. Get Up Everybody and Sing

**A/N**: Hello. Yes. Your eyes are not playing tricks on you. I am updating. I know, I'm pretty surprised too. So, really, though. How much do you all hate me on a scale from one to ten? I am a terrrrible person. The only excuse I have is actually a good one though. School has been insane so far this year. No lie. Junior year sucks. Especially when you are taking the hardest classes offered and involved in WAY too many clubs. I am just way too social. Honestly. But yeah. Moving on, this chapter was hell to write. I had no idea what I wanted to happen. It just kind of… WOOSH! And here it is. I rewrote this about ten times and I'm still not very happy. So, you're gonna have to deal with it. But it is eighteen pages. Which is my longest yet. That's pretty spankarific, no? So, yeah. I hope you all like it. And the wait was worth it. Because I feel really bad. I'll try and get the next one up faster but.. blah. I dunno. You can always check my livejournal though because I will be leaving updates on there on how far I am and stuff. It's link is on my user page. So, my little piglets, please review like the awesome people you are and don't yell at me too much. I LOVE YOU ALL!

oh yeah. there are most likely alot of typos. because i didn't really proofread. i was just finished with this chapter. i want to put it behind me. so if there are, i am terribly sorry.i hope you will still love me!

This chapter is dedicated to: **hpfreaklk** for being reviewer de numero uno on the last chappie! YEAHHH! GO YOU! I love you like a fat kid loves cake. No joke!

**Summary**: Lily Evans and James Potter are finally going out. What will a Christmas break at the Potters' mansion do to the newly established couple, though? Can they survive everything that the holiday season throws them… which of course includes a certain Mr. Sirius Black?

**Disclaimer:** IF YOU WANNA BE MY LOVER, YOU GOTTA GET WITH MY FRIENDS. MAKING LASTS FOREVER BUT FRIENDSHIP NEVER ENDSSSSSSS! Wow. I love them Spice Girls. But I still don't own anything. At least I can sing the Spice Girls still! That's a plus!

* * *

Chapter Eight: Get Up Everybody and Sing

Lily wakes up the next morning in much brighter spirits than the previous. First of all, she was not woken up by hushed voices that would not end. Not to mention, she didn't soak her hosts with ice cold water and cause Sirius immense back pain for the remainder of the day which resulted in him moaning and groaning about his "perfectly sculpted back being brutally abused." That's always a plus in Lily's book.

Yes, today will be a good day for Lily Evans. Spending a nice, quiet day with her boyfriend. Ah, her boyfriend. What a lovely boy. Lily smiles dreamily at the thought of her and James' rendezvous last night. Maybe today they will go for a walk so he can show her some more of his vast and beautiful property. Perhaps sneaking off to a secret room for another little tryst of their own. Possibly playing a game of wizards' chess with Sirius and beat him to a bloody pulp. Then, of course, meeting all of James' family…

WAIT!

WHAT!

"Oh, bugger," Lily moans into her soft pillow once she realizes that, yes, today is the dreaded day. December 22nd. Three days before Christmas. The day that she will be introduced to all of James' family on his father's side who she will be spending the next four days with. The famous Potters.

Now, the Potters have always been somewhat of, well, for lack of a better word, royalty in the wizarding world. Lily learned this back in her first year when she was first placed in Gryffindor house. All of the older students became very excited when the sorting hat yelled out 'Gryffindor!' when a short, skinny boy with black hair and glasses sat on the stool. Lily asked a prefect girl sitting next to her—Emmeline Vance was it?—what the big deal was. The older witch looked at Lily as though she was daft.

"You mean to tell me that you don't know who he is?" Emmeline asked her with a raised eyebrow. When Lily continued to look clueless, the older girl got a look of understanding on her pretty features.

"You're muggle-born, aren't you?"

Lily, not quite sure what she meant, nodded her head thinking that it was the right answer. Emmeline broke out in a friendly smile and leaned toward the little redhead.

"The Potter family is one of the last pureblood families for the light left. Everyone else either has some half-blood in them or has turned to the dark. That boy, James—his grandfather fought with Dumbledore against Grindelwald in 1945. He saved many lives and his family is kind of known as celebrities now. Unfortunately, because of it, most of the Potters send their children to Beauxbatons or somewhere in America."

Lily had no idea what this girl was talking about. The light? Pureblood? Grindelwald? Beauxbatons? What was this girl talking about?

The older Gryffindor continued ignoring Lily's confused features, "It is so exciting that a Potter is finally coming back to Hogwarts! They are known as being very good Quidditch players, you know. Not to mention very smart and clever. He will most likely earn a lot of house points for us this year!"

Lily hated the feeling of being ignorant to something that everyone else around her seemed to know. She was feeling left out and uneasy enough without all of this information to put on top of it. Hence, the reason why she became so studious and would do anything to learn more about the wizarding world during the school year. This conversation also resulted in Lily's immediate dislike of James Potter. It seemed to the eleven year old girl that he was a show off know-it-all that got everything he ever wanted on a silver platter. Lily was certainly going to put that boy in his place.

Lily shakes her head out of her reverie. She rubs her hand over her face in a frustrated manner and cranes her neck to see what the time on her clock says. The numbers are fuzzy and out of focus from her still tired eyes. She rubs the sleep out of her emerald eyes and yawns in the process. She blinks three times to get the time in focus.

_Ah, it's only 10:25, _Lily thinks pleasantly. She then yawns againin preparation of some more shut eye. She closes her eyes and snuggles deeper into her pillow.

_James really wiped me out last night, _the redhead thinks drowsily. _He really kept me out late. I remember the look on his face when he realized how late it was. He looked so cute! All apologetic and uneasy because we had to wake up at nine o'clock the next morning and prepare for his family's arrival at 10:30. He really is the sweetest, most adorable boy I have ever-- _

"10:25!" Lily yells out as she sits up quickly with realization slowly dawning on her groggy mind.

"Merlin, Merlin, Merlin," Lily frantically says over and over again as she hastily gets out of her bed. She clumsily gets caught in her sheets and trips so she falls on the floor with a loud "thunk!" With tears of frustration and anger quickly filling her eyes, Lily rests her warm cheek on the cool marble floor of her room.

"I am going to kill that bloody boy for not waking me," Lily spats out disdainfully thinking of the messy-haired wizard whose virtues she was extolling only minutes ago.

Lily wipes the annoying tears from her eyes swiftly and looks at herself in the mirror. She is a mess. Her red hair is in frizzy knots around her face. Her eyes are bloodshot from unshed tears and her face is starting to become blotchy. She is wearing a camisole nightgown that is now all wrinkled from her less than graceful awakening. She glances back to her clock and sees that it is now 10:27.

"Three minutes, I have three minutes to make myself presentable before James' family shows up," Lily talks quietly to herself.

A determined glint appears in her eyes and she runs to the bathroom, carefully avoiding the crumpled blankets on the floor, to get ready in record time.

----------------------------

Fifteen charms, three changes of clothes, and two minutes and forty-five seconds later, Lily Evans emerges from her room refreshed and rejuvenated. She takes a deep breath and determinedly heads down the staircase to the foyer where she knows the Potters, Sirius, and all the house elves will be waiting to greet the coming guests.

Lily feels confident in herself. She ended up picking a nice knee-length green skirt (That could in no way be mistaken for a hippie garment. Honestly.) which she thought was festive for the holidays and a plain white t-shirt that, she had to admit, accentuated her curves nicely. She placed a cleaning charm on her body and hair so she wouldn't have to take a shower and also put a great some make-up and hair styling charms that she learned from her dorm mates on so she would look presentable. All in all, Lily had to admit that she looked good. And she had every intention on flaunting that fact in her no good, stupid, inconsiderate prat of a boyfriend.

As Lily reaches the last landing, she sees as predicted, everyone in the entrance hall awaiting the other Potters. She glances at her watch and sees that it is now 10:30 on the dot.

_Perfect_, Lily thinks to herself. _Now I won't even have to say anything to James and instead have him gaping at me pathetically while I introduce myself to his family._

With that, Lily makes her way to the last steps. James hears her and looks over to see his girlfriend at the bottom of the stairs. It looks like he is surprised to see her but pleased nonetheless. Lily smiles tightly at her boyfriend and averts her eyes from his. Because of this, she fails to see James' eyes widen when he gets a good look at his girlfriend.

"Lily," James starts rather frantically as Lily makes her way closer to the older Potters and Sirius. She continues to ignore him and refuses to acknowledge him.

But whatever James was going to tell Lily is cut off my Mrs. Potter's squeal of delight when the large fireplace in the rear of the hall flickers and then a large green flame appears with two large trunks. A number of house elves scurry over to the flame and retrieve the luggage. After the trunks are out of the way, two elderly people with silver hair come swirling into the stone fireplace and step out carefully holding hands.

Lily immediately knows that these must be James' grandparents. His grandfather looks exactly how Lily imagines James would look in his seventies. Not that Lily thinks about herself and James while in their old, golden year or anything. No, of course not. It's just a normal thing to think about what someone who you know would look like when they're older so you will not be incredibly disgusted to kiss—LOOK at them. Yeah, look at them.

Moving on, Lily looks at the older woman and sees a warm and tender smile that she has caught James with while he gazes at her when he doesn't realize she is looking. She is much more petite than the older man and has a certain aura about her that makes Lily immediately like her.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter rush towards the newly arrived couple and embrace them warmly. But before anything can be said, another flame bursts and this time, three people come out of the fire.

A man who looks to be a few years older than James' father steps out with a beautiful woman and a young girl. Lily guesses that the man must be Mr. Potter's brother because they uncannily look alike except for a slight height difference and the older man does not done glasses. Both females have long and thick blonde hair and the littler of the two has it pleated down her back. Upon closer inspection, Lily will find that both women have eyes so light blue that they seem purple. All three newcomers step up next to the grandparents and are greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

Lily stands back with James and Sirius on either side of her. All confidence she had earlier vanished the moment she caught side of James' grandparents. She feels very little and insignificant compared to two of the most well-loved people in the entire wizarding world. She is scared of how they will react to her and if they will welcome her with open arms the way James' parents did.

Before another thought could reach Lily's troubled mind, four more people arrive. Another man who appears to be a younger clone of Mr. Potter and his older brother walks out with a brunette woman and a beautiful girl who appears to be about Lily's age and a younger boy who must be around ten years old. The man drags a very large trunk out of the fireplace and hands it over to the house elves with a nod of recognition and steers his family towards where all the adults have congregated. Mr. and Mrs. Potter welcome them warmly and they are once again interrupted by another great green flame appearing.

Six people emerge this time, and the knot in Lily's stomach grows tighter. A handsome and vibrant looking man takes the hand of a gorgeous woman with black hair and steps out of the sooty hearth. Following them is a very good-looking teenage boy with the same messy hair as James and piercing blue eyes who could only be a year or two older than James, Sirius, and Lily. Behind him comes a skinny girl who, Lily guesses, is about fourteen or fifteen with a flippy blonde haircut and a boy who looks to be around twelve holding a backpack. Holding onto the adolescent boy is a little girl who appears to be no older than five years old holding onto a stuffed bunny. Lily smiles slightly at the little girl feeling better knowing that she isn't the only person in the room who is scared.

There is now a large mob near the fireplace where kisses and hugs are being given generously. A buzz of talking fills the room and Lily knows that it is any moment before someone realizes that she, Sirius, and James are standing over to the side isolated from the rest of the group. Taking a deep breath, Lily prepares herself for the inevitable meeting when she hears a loud thud and moan coming from the fireplace.

"Bloody hell! I hate the floo network!"

Lily looks over and sees who she thinks is one of the prettiest women she's ever seen. A woman with short black hair and lovely green robes stands next to the stone fireplace and angrily brushes herself off. She looks up and Lily sees that this woman looks to not a day older than thirty. The curves in her face are soft and round and make her seems warm and friendly. Then Lily sees her eyes. And she realizes that they look almost exactly like her own! They are a deep, deep green with flecks of gold around the edge. The only difference is that her eyes aren't the almond shape of Lily's and instead rounder. She catches Lily's look and gives her a quick wink. Lily blushes at being caught staring but can't help smiling slightly at the friendly woman. All happy thoughts leave the redhead, though, when Sirius bangs into her right shoulder while bounding over to the newly arrived woman.

"Sammy! It's been much too long, love! Is there anything I can get you? A drink, perhaps? Or maybe a snack? You must be famished from your long journey. But then again, you have me to snack on whenever you please," Sirius adds with a devilish wink as he approaches the woman.

She rolls her eyes at the teenage boy and shakes her head slightly. "It's good to see you too, Sirius. I see that James hasn't kicked you out on your arse as I had so wisely suggested my last visit, hm?"

Sirius barks with laughter and picks up her luggage gallantly. He tries to snake his free arm around her waist, but he immediately retreats from a sharp slap to the head.

"Mum! Dad! It's good to see you!" the woman—Sammy?—says to James' parents while embracing them both. She then gets picked up by Mr. Potter with a squeal and is spun around from the embrace. Everyone laughs and she goes on to greet all present. After she makes her way around everyone, she looks around until her eyes land on James.

"So, James, you'll let your best mate slobber all over me but you won't even greet your aunt, huh? Real nice. I'm so happy that you're manners have improved since last I saw you," she says with a teasing voice.

James smiles at the woman and accepts her embrace. Lily can't help a smile from creeping upon her face. She hates to admit it, but she thinks it's sweet how James cares about his family so much. She momentarily forgets her anger towards the boy and wonders how James would act if he was greeting his own nephew… or son... with messy black hair like his father and green eyes like his mother...

Lily is pulled from her thoughts by James' young aunt. "Well, James, are you going to introduce us to this girl or is she some kind of new decoration for your entrance hall?"

James looks over at Lily and, this time, she catches his eyes widening. Before she could blink, James steps in front of his girlfriend so all anyone could see is her face.

Lily has to blink back tears at James' action. _Merlin, he really is ashamed of me! He doesn't even want his family to see me! He's too embarrassed about the girl he brought home. _

James clears his throat and speaks loudly and clearly, "Everyone, this is my girlfriend, Lily Evans. Lily, this is my family."

Everyone looks back blankly at the pair, seemingly as confused as Lily at James' actions. They all nod their heads in acknowledgment and look back towards James to see if he was going to say anything else.

When Lily realizes that James doesn't plan on broadening his introductions, she steps out from behind him and flashes the brightest smile she can muster.

"Hello everyone, I've heard so many wonderful things about you," Lily addresses the group.

She ignores the choked sound coming from Sirius and how James starts rubbing his hand over his face from behind her. She solely focuses on the way these people accept her greeting and she waits to see their reaction.

The first one comes form the young aunt. "You've heard a lot about us, Lily? Well, I can assure you that I have many, many things about you. I'm Samantha, David's only sister and the youngest of the bunch. It's wonderful to finally meet you. You can call me Sam." Sam offers her hand to the redhead and Lily shakes it appreciatively.

"It's great to meet you also, Sam."

From there, one by one, everyone introduces each other. Lily learns that James' grandparents' names are Harold and Gwen and they both smile warmly at her. The first people who arrived were Mr. Potter's older brother, Robert, and his wife Diana and thirteen year old daughter, Gwen, named after her grandmother. The next people were Christopher Potter and his wife Claire with their two children, Briana who is sixteen, and Joseph who is ten. Lily couldn't help but notice that Joseph blushed greatly when his name came up and he averted his eyes from Lily's. She also noticed Briana eyeing Sirius quite a bit form across the room.

_Well, they will be fun, _Lily thinks to herself amusedly.

The last group of people consisted of Mr. Potter's youngest brother, Richard. He and his family live in America and travel to England for Christmas and special occasions every year. Richard goes on to introduce his wife Brigid and four children: Joshua who is eighteen, Jessica, fifteen, Richard who is twelve, and finally little Nicole who was carrying the stuffed bunny who is five.

After all the introductions were made, Lily has no idea how she is going to manage remembering everyone's names. They all look the same! Before Lily can say anything more, Mrs. Potter starts telling the family more about James' girlfriend.

"Oh, Lily is the smartest witch in her year, isn't she James? She is Head Girl and top of her class. When David was talking to Albus earlier in the year, he was saying how Lily is one of the cleverest witches he has ever come in contact with! And, to top it all off, she keep these two ragamuffins in their place! She really is simply amazing, isn't she James?"

"Yeah, mum, she is," James answers with a strained smile as he keeps trying to make eye contact with Lily. Lily however, being the stubborn girl she is, refuses to make any acknowledgement of James and simply smiles modestly at a beaming Mrs. Potter.

Sirius clears is throat and looks pointedly at Lily, "And what an incredible fashion taste she has! I mean, look at her color choices! I mean, really look at them! Though in weather like this, one should really be wearing a sweater. Because it gets rather _cold_. So maybe you should go get a sweater, Lils, because I'm _sure_ you are rather cool in this drafty hall. Really, Lily, _look _at the wonderful way that _white_ shirt accentuates your, um, natural beauty! Go on, Lily. Take a _peek_!"

Lily looks suspiciously at Sirius and then notices that everyone in the room is apparently staring at her chest. She hears James behind her slap his forehead and give a long sigh. Her breathing becomes labored in fear and anticipation all of a sudden on what it is about her white shirt that is so fascinating. She looks down and…

… immediately crosses her arms over her chest. She can feel a scorching blush creep up her entire body and she swallows hard. She cannot meet anyone's eyes and she looks down at her bare feet. She can feel hot tears begin to make their way behind her eyes. She cannot believe that everyone just saw… ugh.

Lily finally brings her head up and looks directly at a piece of wall behind everyone's faces. She clears her throat uncertainly and closes her eyes for a moment.

"Uh, I just realized that I, um, promised my parents that I would owl them this morning to tell them how I'm, uh, doing. So, I'll, uh, get on that. Now. I will see you all at lunchtime."

Lily finally looks to the people's faces and sees many different reactions. Mr. and Mrs. Potter look surprised and taken aback. James' grandparents both look appalled and rather embarrassed. James' Aunt Sam looks sympathetic for the young girl. Joshua, James' cousin, has both eyebrows raised and an arrogant smirk on his handsome features. James' younger cousin, Joey, is looking at the floor and his neck is a scarlet red. Lily cannot bear to look at anyone else, so she rushes out of the room and bounds up the stairs with her arms still firmly planed across her torso.

James looks helplessly up at Lily running up the stairs and then turns to Sirius. He strides over and smacks him upside the head.

"Ow! Prongs, what was that for?"

"You just had to say something, didn't you Sirius. Just _had _to draw attention to her… uh… predicament. Thanks a lot, Sirius. Thanks a lot."

Sirius shrugs his shoulders and sighs and says to James, "I was only trying to help. I though she ought to know."

With James' resolve slowly diminishing, Sirius adds in an undertone, "Plus, Prongs. Can you imagine the new nickname we can give her? Chilly Lily? It's brilliant, no?"

With another hard slap upside the head and excusing himself from his family, James goes up the stairs two at a time to do some major damage control.

----------------------------

"I cannot believe that just happened!"

James can hear Lily's wails from outside her room and his heart swells with compassion for the girl. He hates to see Lily upset and one of the worst things he has ever witnessed is Lily crying. With a deep breath and rolling back his shoulders, James knocks gently on her door.

"Lily? Flower? Can I come in, baby?"

The only response James gets is some loud sobbing and sniffling. He knocks again and tries coaxing her to open the door. "C'mon Lily, let me in. Talk to me. Please, Lils. It really wasn't that bad."

About .5 seconds after those words leave James' mouth, the door burst open and a now fuming Lily is glaring daggers at the boy.

"Not that bad? NOT THAT BAD, JAMES?" Lily's voice grows louder with each word. James sighs. A mad Lily he can deal with much easier than a sobbing one.

"Lily--"

"No, James! Do not "Lily" me! Are you the one that just completely humiliated herself in front of some of the most important people in the wizarding world? Huh? Are you? Are you the one that woke up five minutes before her boyfriend's entire family was to arrive because said boyfriend failed in waking her up? Are you the one that because she was so rushed to be ready in time forgot to put on a bra and wore a white shirt in the winter? Are you, James? ARE YOU?"

Lily's breathing is now more labored than ever and she is glaring daggers at her boyfriend. When James says nothing, her breathing starts to slow until she is taking long, deep breaths and exhaling slowly. Those breaths soon turn into sobs and Lily's eyes again fill with tears. James reaches out and simply touches Lily's shaking shoulder and she completely gives into his touch.

She collapses on James' hard torso and buries her face in his chest. She keeps shaking her head back and forth while she sobs. James comfortingly runs his fingers through her now knotted hair. He murmurs illogical words of comfort into her hair and until her breathing becomes more normal. When he thinks that she is feeling somewhat more composed, James leads Lily into her room and sits her on her bed.

He looks at her tearstained cheeks and puffy eyes and wonders if he's ever seen anyone as beautiful as her. He shakes the thought away knowing that now is not the time to be thinking of kissing his girlfriend like there was no tomorrow. He rubs his thumbs over her cheeks and catches any stray tears that fall. He leans in slowly and leaves a lingering kiss on her forehead. He then sits next to her and pulls her to him and simply holds her while she calms down.

Lily looks up at James and lets out a small laugh. She reaches out and starts rubbing at his now wet t-shirt. She looks up at him and smiles slightly.

"Sorry I got your shirt all wet, James," she apologizes in a small voice.

He grins down at her and then at his shirt. "Well," James starts as he pulls Lily even closer to him so she can snuggle closer to his body, "you are lucky you're so cute, Lily, because I don't let just anyone get my shirts wet. You should feel very honored."

Lily breathes in James' comforting scent and lets out a short laugh. "Ha! I look absolutely dreadful, James! I mean, look at me," she says as she leans back so James can get a better look at her face.

The young wizard brushes his fingers lightly over Lily's blotchy cheek and says so quietly Lily has to strain to hear, "I am looking at you."

Lily simply cannot take it anymore and throws her arms around James neck. She buries her face in the crook of James' neck and takes comfort in his presence. She feels James' arms tighten around her waist and he places his head on Lily's shoulder.

After a few minutes, Lily extricates herself from James' grasp and looks over towards the door.

"I really made a fool of myself didn't I?"

James places his arm around Lily's shoulders and shakes his head. "Nah. Believe me, my family has seen much crazier things than…"

"Don't say it James!" Lily exclaims after throwing her hand over James' mouth. "I don't want to hear anything about that ever again!"

James' eyes light up in mirth at Lily's actions and he licks her palm to get her to remove it from his mouth. She yelps in surprise and disgust and she rubs her hand on James' pants.

"James! That was gross!"

"Sorry, Lils. It's the only way to get you off of me. Honestly. Am I really that irresistible?" James asks as he bats his eyelashes.

Lily laughs at her boyfriend's antics but quickly sobers up after realizing something. She slaps James upside the head and then stands up abruptly and marches over towards the doors of the balcony off of her room. (A/N: did I mention she had a balcony before? Well, if I didn't, she does. It's actually important, so yeah. Lily has a balcony.)

James rubs the back of his head and looks towards his girlfriend as though she is crazy.

"What was that for, Lils? I didn't do anything!"

"Didn't do anything?" Lily asks as she rounds on James. "If you had just woken me up this morning, than none of this would've happened! What was so important this morning that made you forget about me, huh James? Can you answer me that?"

James looks at her, almost embarrassedly, and says quietly, "Well, I came in at 9:00 to wake you, but, damnet Lily! Do you have any idea how beautiful you are when you sleep? Not to mention the sun was hitting you just right and you just looked so… so… peaceful. And I thought back on last night and how late I kept you out and I just figured that you could use some extra sleep. So I was going to wake you up after everyone arrived so you could be ready before lunchtime and then I was going to introduce you and everything then."

Lily looks at James with unblinking eyes. She can feel her anger melting off of her and a very different emotion taking over. She bites her lower lip and tries to contain a smile from coming. With another look at James' pathetic looking face, she fails in her attempts and a bright smile washes over her features.

"Oh, James," she says quietly. "You are too cute for your own good, did you know that?"

James' face breaks out in a large grin and a vaguely familiar arrogant glint makes its way into his hazel eyes.

"Well, I'm not one to brag, but I have heard that quite a few times, actually."

Lily rolls her eyes and says, "I can't believe I just boosted your ego some more. I take it back! You aren't cute at all!"

"Oh no, my Tiger-lily," James says as he slowly lifts himself off the bed. Now the arrogant glint is replaced with the mischievous one that Lily has seen many, many times. "You can't take it back now."

"James," Lily says cautiously as the bespectacled Marauder makes his way over to where Lily is standing. "What are you up to?"

"Oh nothing, Lily. As long as you say that I am the most charming person you have ever had the pleasure of meeting."

Lily's eyes fill with amusement and she answers defiantly, "Never will I tell such a lie!"

With that, James jumps toward the redhead and starts tickling her mercilessly. Lily yelps and squirms and shakes with laughter as James attacks her sensitive sides.

"James!" she huffs out in between raspy breaths. "Stop. It. Now."

"Not until you succumb to my demands, Lilykins," James answers all the while still tickling her.

"Never!" Lily manages somehow. James raises his eyebrows at her defiance and scoops her up from their position on the floor. Lily screams in surprise and starts thrashing around when James throws her over his shoulder. He unceremoniously throws her on the bed and pins her down.

They are both laughing and breathing heavily. James brings one hand over Lily's stomach and starts wiggling his fingers teasingly.

"What's it going to be, Miss Evans? Tickling or professing the truth?"

"How about," Lily starts, "I don't throttle you for putting me through this hell of a day in return for you not tickling me?"

James looks calculatingly down at his girlfriend and finally relents and gets off of her, albeit reluctantly.

"You play dirty, Evans."

"Well, Potter, because of you I showed your family a bit more of me than I was intending. So, really I think you deserve it."

"Hey, I wasn't complaining about your choice in attire!"

After that, James Potter was shoved out of Lily's room and had the door slammed in his face.

"What did I say?"

* * *

A/N: Wooo. That was a toughie. I love you guys! I'm gonna put up the responses in my livejournal tomorrow to your reviews so check them out then. You are all as amazing as ever! I hope you all aren't completely disappointed with this chapter. I think it was the hardest one for me to write yet. But I rewrote it like ten times and by the tenth time I was just like… who cares! So, yeah. It's a lot longer than normal, so I guess that's kind of a good thing. So, yeah. I can't wait to see what you all thought of it and I will hopefully get the next one out sooner than this one came. Ay ay ay. I hate school. But love all of you! ) 

xoxo katie


	9. Another Fantabulous Author's Note

'Ello, 'ello, 'ello!

It is me again, Katie. I know, aren't you all excited? You get to hear form me TWO DAYS IN A ROW! Woot woot! But really, the only reason I'm putting this up is to let any of you out there who got an alert yesterday about Snow Angels being updated and clicked on the link and was taken to my author's note instead of a new chapter know that there IS a new chapter and it replaced my other author's note. And I guess fanfiction is just pretty slow and it took awhile for it to pop up. But, yeah. That's the deal. So, if you couldn't get it yesterday, you should definitely be able to get it today. Enjoy!

If you have any questions, comments, concerns, or observations, don't be a stranger and ask away! You can e-mail me or leave it in a review and ask if I could e-mail you back. I will if you want to, so yup.

Also, any of you with a livejournal, add me as your friend! My username is the same (iris2489) and I will be putting updates and stuff on there along with tales of my life in between updates. I love talking to people who read my story, so go on! Don't be a stranger! )

Katie.xo


	10. Getting Even and Playing Fair

**A/N: **Uh, hi everyone! Ha. Ha. Ha. Okay, okay. So on a scale of one to ten how much to you hate me? No really. I haven't updated in what? Four, five months? Yeesh. I suck. But I just kind of lost all passion I had for this fic for awhile. With school overtaking my life and me finally getting my license (YES!) and then all the fun drama that comes with high school, I just could not find time for this. Besides I got really caught up in other stories that I have been writing and this just kind of started getting pushed further and further to the side until I kind of forgot about it. So yes. I am sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. I hope that I didn't lose all my readers. Cause that would suck. And I love you all. But moving on, this was originally going to be with what will be the next chapter as one big chappie but I figured that I'd just split it in two and give you all this one first so you wouldn't have to wait any more. But the next one (HOPEFULLY, NO PROMISES) will be up next week cause I have February vacation. And in other awesome news, there are only FOUR MORE DAYS until yours truly turns the big ONE SEVEN. No I will not be eight. Seventeen, you ding bats. Yes. So I will also be going crazy with birthday bashes and the like. So I hope you all enjoy this way too long awaited chapter and don't hate me too much. I LOVE YOU, MY LOVELY STUPENDIOUS READERS!

This chapter is dedicated to three good friends of mine. First off: **glowing-ice**, who never stopped kicking my lazy livejournal butt to update this sucker. So thousands merci, my friend. Secondly: **genuinescence, **another one of my livejournal butt-kicking team. You've been there since the beginning of this thing so yeah. Uh, you ROCK! Uh huh. You do. ) And last but not least: **Procrastinator-starting2moro**, a brilliant author herself who I have gotten to know through our weird livejournal rants and what not. You also never failed to kick my butt for this thing, so thank you muchos!

**Summary:** Lily Evans and James Potter are finally going out. What will a Christmas break at the Potters' mansion do to the newly established couple, though? Can they survive everything that the holiday season throws them… which of course includes a certain Mr. Sirius Black?

**Disclaimer**: Y'know. No matter how much I try to deny it, I still am not J.K. Rowling. My life sucks.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Getting Even and Playing Fair**

It was two hours before Lily Evans showed her face downstairs again. In that time, the newly arrived Potter family had been settling in and catching up with one another. James could hear Sirius having quite a lovely time following around James' young aunt around with a slack jaw, offering his services in more ways than one:

"Hey, Sammie baby, need some help with that heavy trunk? Have you noticed my biceps? They've grown quite a bit, yeah?" And then of course…

"Y'know Sam, that room that the Potters put you in can get mighty scary at night with all the shadows and creaks and whatnot. So, just for future reference, I'm the second door on the left on the third landing. Just in case, you know, you need some company I am more than willing to oblige."

There was always a nice resounding smack and "OW!" after a comment like the latter. Behind Sirius was James' enamored cousin, Briana, trying to win his attention away from her aunt and onto herself and her "newly acquired assets," or so she called them. The rest of the Potters were busy in their own rooms, making sure everything was in order and ready to go for the upcoming holiday.

James was put on kitchen duty by his mother after he came down from his semi-successful "damage control." He was helping with house elves with cleaning the Potters' finest china, but James' grandparents kept coming up to their messy haired grandson to hug, kiss and question him on his school year more and more.

After about an hour of loud smacks and mumblings of "yes'm" and "of course, Grandmother", James finally escapes his grandparents' worshiping and enters the entrance hall. He leans up exasperatedly against the cool wall of the foyer and heaves a heavy sigh. He is positive that his cheek is covered in dark, raspberry lipstick marks and that he reeks of pungent perfume. He rubs fervently at his cheek, trying to get rid of his grandmother's 'marks of love' before a certain best friend of his could catch sight of him, when he hears from the staircase, "Oh, Jamesie darling! Your mother just showed me your lovely Head Boy badge! Oh, it's so shiny isn't it Catherine? Come here, pumpkin! Let you're grandmother see it on her handsome grandson!"

"Oh, bugger," James muttered. He frantically looks around the large room for somewhere to find refuge and settles on the small cleaning closet in the corner of the hall. Using his Quidditch athleticism, James dashes towards the door and throws himself in there, closing the door quickly behind him. From his hiding spot, James can hear the clinking of his grandmother's high heals as they come down the staircase. His breathing begins to become labored and static as the footsteps grow closer to the closed door.

_Click-clack. Click-clack. Click-clack. _

"Please don't let her find me. Please don't let her find me," becomes James' whispered mantra as the clicks grow closer and closer.

"Jamie dear, where are you hiding from grandmum? Come out, come out," comes the coaxing voice of James' grandmother just outside the closet. James takes a deep breath, refusing to exhale as the seconds slowly creep by and the door handle jiggles the slightest bit and…

"Gwennie! Fancy meeting you here, beautiful!"

James is fairly certain that he has never been more relieved to hear his best friend's obnoxious voice as he finally exhales that breath.

"Oh, Sirius Black, that flattery will not work on me, mister. Besides I know that you only have eyes for my darling daughter."

James hears Sirius sigh dramatically and the distancing sounds of his grandmother's shoes makes James know that Sirius is leading her in the opposite direction.

"Ah, alas, it is true. My heart was violently captured by your enrapturing Samantha. But she slashes me with her refusal in returning the sentiment. My heart is torn with grief and loss."

James has to hold back a snort at the seriousness laced in his friend's voice. He is almost positive that if he wanted to, Sirius Black could convince a canary that he was its long lost brother.

"Oh you poor dear," his grandmother responds sarcastically. "But before you came along I was in search of a good looking friend of yours, Sirius. Perhaps you know where he's run off to?"

"Good looking friend? Hm, afraid I don't have one of thos—OUCH!"

James smiles in the dark of the closet at what he knows is his grandmother's infamous slap across the back of the head. If Catherine Potter was famous for her icy looks, Gwendolyn Potter has her on actually putting those looks into action.

"Yeesh, Gwennie. I was just kidding, y'know."

"Yes, Sirius, I am well aware of what kind of jokester you are but I must draw the line at you "kidding" about my grandson's looks. He is one of the best looking young men I have ever seen. I'm sure that his girlfriend would readily agree with me, too."

James cannot help but feel a swell of pride at his grandmother's comments on how wonderful he is. But then the mention of his redheaded girlfriend brings him crashing back to earth. _Ha! Lily verbally agreeing with my grandmother on my looks. That will be the day. Though I know she secretly thinks it, of course._

Sirius and his grandmother's voices grow fainter with each passing second until James can no longer hear their bickering. When he feels that the coast is clear, James pokes his head out of the cramped and stuffy closet and sees that he is once again alone in the entrance hall. He releases a sigh of relief and makes his way slowly out of the binding room. The sudden burst of light causes James' nose to prickle and the comings of a sneeze are at the tip of his nose.

"Oh no, no, no. Don't sneeze. C'mon nose! Do. Not. Sneeze," James pleads in a nasally voice with his eyes closed and forefinger and thumb clamped on the bridge of his increasingly tingling nose.

He holds his breath and the feeling passes him slowly. He releases a sigh of relief and turns back to the closet to close the door. When he clicks the creaking door into place, a gust of dust flies up at his face and the sneeze that comes is uncontrollable.

_AAACHHOOOOOOO!_

James stands stagnant on the cold marble floor as the sound of his sneeze echoes around the large, empty room. He curses the lack of objects in this room that could absorb some of the sound. He waits for the inevitable click-clack of his grandmother to come but it doesn't.

He waits.

And waits.

And waits a few seconds more.

For what seems like the tenth time in the past five minutes, James Potter releases another sigh of relief and turns around to be faced with,

"Gazoontite, Prongsie, m'boy!"

James stumbles back in surprise with the sudden presence of none other than the boy who successfully led his grandmother out of his way merely minutes ago.

"Merlin, Padfoot! Trying to scare me death, are you?"

"Oh, James, you should know by now that if I wanted to kill you I would find a much more entertaining way than just scaring you," Sirius responds with his trademark smirk.

"And the comedy keeps coming," James mutters underneath his breath, just loud enough for his best friend to hear him clearly.

Sirius lets out a bark of a laugh and struts up to his best friend and slaps him on the back heartily. James recognizes the familiar mirth and amusement laced in his friend's onyx eyes and cannot help but smile in return. (A/N: I cannot remember if I already said whether Sirius' eyes are blue or black but for some reason I like the idea of them being black. I don't really know why. ;))

"So, Padfoot, where is my darling aunt at the present time?"

"Ah, the lovely Samantha," Sirius begins with a dramatized dreamy glaze in his eyes. "She regretted to inform me that we had to briefly part from one another because, as she so eloquently stated from those delectable lips of hers," here, Sirius pauses as he heaves a large sigh. "'Nature calls.' Oh, that Shokesfear guy really knew what he was talking about, Prongs. Parting sucks and is full of sorrow."

"Paraphrasing a bit, are we Padfoot?" James asks, laughter glowing from his hazel eyes.

"Maybe a bit," Sirius relents.

"And just how long has nature been calling my dear aunt?" James continues.

"Hm, good question," Sirius responds. He glances down at his watch and then looks back up at James with a self-satisfied gleam in his eyes.

"Forty-two minutes and three seconds."

James chortles and has to break free from his rather dense friend. Sirius looks on in mock annoyance and asks haughtily, "What ever is wrong with that Potter?"

"Do you think," James manages to let out between laughs, "that she has been in the loo for that long? C'mon Sirius. For the man that Hogwarts deemed "Lord of the Ladies" I would think that you could figure this out.

Sirius did not let James' mocking affect him and responded calmly, "I like a girl with a good diet. She's obviously been staying on top of her fiber intake."

James shakes his head lightly at his friend and resumes his prior position next to Sirius as they make their way towards the kitchens.

"Now Jimmy boy, as my reward for my chivalrous act," Sirius starts in a high-class voice that he and James have often mocked in their years of friendship.

"What chivalrous act is that, Paddie?" James asks in return.

"Why! Saving you from further poisoned kisses a la grandmamma, of course!" Sirius responds aghast.

James laughs again at his friend's tone and with a pat on the back says, "The only reward you will be receiving, Sirius, is a nice pat on the back, which I have now given you. So I believe we are even." With a mischievous smile, James begins to walk away from his best friend towards large, welcoming doors of the kitchen.

"Oh ho ho!" Sirius calls out to his retreating, messy-haired companion.

James turns in place to be met with a roguish looking best friend. "You hoed, Mr. Black?" James answers as seriously as he can muster.

"That I did, Mr. Potter," Sirius answers, amazing James with how much he sounds like the Minister of Magic. "I believe that your debt has not yet been paid in full, regardless of your own beliefs on the topic."

"Is that so, Black?"

"That is so, Potter."

Both friends suppress their upcoming grins from breaking out across their handsome faces and try to maintain eye contact. A bustling house elf scurries out of the kitchen holding a large bowl of chocolate pudding in his small arms. Both marauders eye the dessert with interest and excitement and then look back at the one another.

"Well, Mr. Prongs, I think there is only one real way to settle this little disagreement we have here."

"Is that so, Mr. Padfoot? Well, please, enlighten me."

Sirius sighs heavily and when the scurrying house elf passes him, he grabs hold of the clumpy substance from the little creature and holds it out in front of him.

"A pudding fight, of course."

And with that said, Sirius takes a handful of the delicious dessert and throws it right at his best friend's astonished face.

The chocolate goo slowly slides down James' face, starting at his hairline, over his glasses, down the tip of his nose, and right down the front of his mouth to his jutted chin. Ignoring the boisterous guffaws coming from the thrower of the dessert, James brings his hands up to his covered face and, much like a windshield wiper on a muggle car, wipes the chocolate goodness from the lenses of his glasses. He looks at the delicious treat now covering his fingers and he licks his lips calculatingly. But in doing so, he receives a scrumptious taste of his favorite dessert, that is, next to Lily of course.

"Mmmm, Trinkie, nicely done! This pudding is superb! One of the best yet!"

The now glowering house elf harrumphs his appreciation and stalks out of the entrance hall, anticipating that his master is not done with his sparkly eyed friend.

"You… should've seen… your… face," Sirius manages through his choking laughter. James now sees that his friend is doubled over in delight and amusement at his reached target. A familiar glint appears in the bespectacled marauder's eyes and he slowly makes his way towards the other boy.

"I must say Padfoot," James starts calmly. "If we weren't even before we most certainly are now. Though I do think you are losing your touch."

At this last comment, Sirius straightens considerably and looks at his friend as though… well… he has chocolate pudding sliding down his face.

"What was that, Prongs?" Sirius asks with amusement still evident in his boyish face. "How do you suggest I am losing my touch?"

"Well, I mean, pudding? Again? How many times can you pull a prank involving the same culinary delight? Come now man! Get some imagination!"

Sirius looks back at his best mate with incredulity increasingly growing apparent on his face. James has to hold back his own laughter at how quickly the size of Sirius' eyes are growing and how he is gaping like a fish on dry land.

"Imagi… Imagina…" Sirius stutters out helplessly. He finally locks his jaw in place and straightens his shoulders to his fellow prankster.

"How can you even suggest that I, Sirius Black, do not have imagination! Me! The King of Kooks! The Ruler of Ruckus! The Prince of Pranks! The Governor of Gags! The Duke of Diversion! How can you say such a thing! Blasphemy, I say! Blasphemy!"

While Sirius continues in his spirited rant, James surreptitiously obtains his own handful of the delectable pudding and currently holds it in front of him, nodding at Sirius' points.

"Right you are Padfoot," James amends coaxingly. "Pudding is a brilliant idea and it never gets old."

"Exactly!" Sirius readily agrees, nodding his head enthusiastically. "It's a timeless prank that will never die thanks to my own genius skills in… Prongs? What's that you have in your… AH!"

James splats the pudding right in Sirius' astonished face, enjoying the glow that good revenge brings.

"As you said Sirius, it never gets old," James smirks.

Sirius just stares at his friend and begins to say something when he gets a taste of the food spread over his face. His eyes light up in delight and he completely ignores the choking laughter of his friend as he starts to lick around his covered mouth and face. Once his tongue reaches as far as it can, Sirius brings his fingers to his face and scrapes up the remaining dessert and brings his fingers to his mouth to lap it up. He continues to clean himself of the dessert as James just watches him unbelievingly, still getting caught up in spurts of laughter.

Once he is convinced that he got as much of the pudding as possible off of his face, Sirius turns towards his still pudding-faced friend with a self-satisfied grin adorning his mouth.

"That was absolutely bloody delicious! They must've been working on the recipe while we were at school, Prongs!"

"I thought the same thing, Padfoot," James answers as seriously as he can muster.

"It would be a crying shame to let all this pudding go to waste, yeah?" Sirius asks innocently as he looks up at his friend.

"Uh, yeah. I guess it would," James replies cautiously, looking at his friend in slight interest at the sudden innocence.

"Well then, we can't have that happening, can we?" Sirius continues with wide eyes.

"I suppose not. Sirius what exactly are you—OOF!"

In the middle of his sentence, Sirius lunges at James and pins him down to the ground with a dog-like growl. He then proceeds to take all the pudding off his friend's face by licking him clean.

"Padfoot what the flying—ugh! This is absolutely bloody disgusting! Get off me you slimy dog! There's an entire bowl—bloody hell, Sirius! I think you're letting Padfoot out too much, Yuck! Gerroff me! Now!"

However, despite James' loud protests, Sirius does not yield in his efforts and continues to slobber all over his friend's face. This goes on for a few minutes until—

"Sirius Black! What do you think you are doing to my boyfriend?"

With a yelp of surprise, Sirius is pushed off his snack by James and thrown on the floor. James, rubbing his face much more fervently than he did when his grandmother laid kisses on him, practically sprints over to his girlfriend (who, by the way, is now wearing a safe black cable-knit sweater and jeans) and embraces her tightly.

"Thank Merlin you came, Lils," James starts breathlessly. "That was really getting disgusting and disturbing."

"I'm sure you can now imagine what it was like for me on the Express on our way here," Lily responds, trying to stay composed while hilarious bouts of laughter are threatening to escape her mouth.

"Yes, love, I certainly do and I will never let that mouth near you again. Ugh. How can all those girls stand it?" James replies, shuddering at the thought.

"Y'know, bestest buddies of mine, I am right here and can hear every single thing you say," Sirius states, annoyed at their topic of conversation.

"Of course we know that Sirius," Lily says with one of her eyebrows delicately raised. "Why else do you think we would be saying it?"

Sirius narrows his eyes at the redhead and heaves a large sigh. James sneaks one arm around his girlfriend's waist and begins snuggling his face in the crook of her neck.

"James, get your face off of me," Lily half-heartedly admonishes her boyfriend. He looks up at her with large, round eyes and a pout gracing his lips.

"But Lily," James whines, "I have Sirius slobber all over me. I'm going to smell like the prat!"

"Then I suggest you take a shower before lunch. But before you do that I am extremely curious as to how my boyfriend ended up on the floor with his best friend on top of him, licking his face rather zealously.

"Is there something I should inform the female population of Hogwarts about, Sirius dear?" Lily asks the shaggy haired boy.

"Merlin, Lily-bean, don't get your knickers in a twist. I don't fancy James or anything. I just fancy pudding, is all."

With her eyes lighting in understanding, Lily turns towards the boy next to her and sees the guilt present in his face.

"Pudding?" she rhetorically asks in a voice that would make McGonagall proud. "All of this nonsense over pudding? Honestly boys, didn't you learn your lesson last time there was a prank involving pudding? Do you or do you not remember the repercussions of that incident?"

"Well, if I recall correctly Lils, James got some good repercussions from that one. I mean, didn't you two end up snogging like—"

"Ex-nay on the ogging-snay" James says pointedly to his best friend with a whooshing motion at his neck.

"What's that hullabaloo you're talking about Prongs? I have to say it was really unfair how I got landed with a week's worth of detention from that prank and you landed the gal right in front of me and all that," Sirius counters.

"Sirius. Darling," Lily begins, her voice dripping in icy warmth. "I would be very careful if I were you to be discussing said prank because if you really rack around that empty head of yours, you may also remember that James and I received detention also. Notice the 'I' in that sentence. _I_ received detention for your careless games. _I_ was punished for something that I had nothing to do with. _I_ was humiliated and embarrassed for your stupid PRANK!"

With each word, Lily's voice grew louder and louder until she was screaming at the gaping boy with fire in her green eyes that could melt Antarctica.

Before Sirius can breathe out a word of apology, a flurry of Potters scurry down the stairs, led by Mrs. Catherine Potter.

"What's all the commotion about? Lily, dear, are you alright? James why is your face all wet? Sirius why do you look so shell shocked? What is going on here?"

Placing a brilliant smile on her face, Lily turns to James' mother and says, "Well, Mrs. Potter, I came down the stairs after hearing James in what appeared to be extreme distress. When I got to the landing I saw your dear son trapped by none other than Sirius here. Apparently the two got in a bit of a, what was it dear?" Lily turns to her boyfriend sardonically.

"A pudding fight? Yes. That was it." She turns her pretty face back to the older woman and continues cheerfully. "It seems that James had some pudding on his face and Sirius felt it was his duty to clean it off like the good friend he is. Unfortunately, James did not agree in his cleaning methods."

"Well you wouldn't either if it involved Sirius' tongue!" James interjected heatedly.

Mrs. Potter gasped in surprise and amusement and looked over at the other boy standing by himself, now scuffing his shoe against the floor.

"Is this true, Sirius?" Mrs. Potter asks, ignoring the giggles of the people behind her. "Is it true that you… licked James' face clean of pudding? Pudding that, may I add, we were supposed to enjoy after lunch?"

Sirius looks up from the floor and sends Lily a glare, sticking his tongue out at her childishly before he turns back to Mrs. Potter. "Yes, ma'am," he mutters underneath his breath.

"What on earth possessed you to do such a thing, Sirius?" Mrs. Potter asks, her amusement at the ordeal growing more apparent with each passing second.

"It's really all Trinkie's fault, Cat!" Sirius responds with a new found gusto. "If he didn't make that pudding so bloody… I mean dang tootin' good then I wouldn't have been tempted to get it off James' face."

"Well Sirius, may I suggest that in the future, if you wish to maintain your masculinity, stick with licking girls' faces. Not boys'. Especially not my son's."

"Yes'm," Sirius mumbles.

"Good. Now I think that because you and James caused this mess, it is only fair that you help clean it. I expect you both to run upstairs and clean yourselves up first and then come back down here and help the house elves with any more preparations for lunch. Is that understood, boys?"

"But mum it wasn't," James starts but with one cold glare from his mother he shuts up immediately.

Lily smiles satisfactorily at the two marauders and proceeds in hitting them both hard upside the head. She nods her head curtly at them both and when she begins to make her way up the stairs back to her room she distinctly hears Sirius' voice muttering 'Chilly Lily' under his breath. With an ice glare of her own, Sirius promptly stops his mumblings. She continues her way up the stares, sharing a secret smile with Mrs. Potter.

James' Aunt Sam comes down from her spot on the stairs with a large smile on her face, not even attempting to hide her mirth. She walks right up to Sirius and ruffles his now sticky hair.

"It's a shame Sirius that you fancy licking boys. We really could have had something," she says somberly and then barks out in laughter at the look on the teen's face. She walks off with Sirius following her calling "There's still some pudding left, Sammie! My licking days aren't over yet!"

Mrs. Potter walks down the rest of the stairs towards her son and squeezes his hand gently.

"She really is something else isn't she, mum?" James asks his mother quietly.

Catherine looks in the direction of her son's gaze and notices that it is still locked on where Lily departed moments earlier. With another squeeze of his hand she pushes back a lock of his unruly hair and whispers in his ear "She really is."

James sends a brilliant smile in his mother's direction, sloppily kisses her cheek, and races up the stairs two at a time to catch up with his redheaded beau.

James' grandmother comes up behind her daughter-in-law and joins her in watching her boisterous grandson bound after the fiery Head Girl.

"He really has something for that one, doesn't he?" Gwen Potter asks the woman next to her.

Catherine smiles serenely and looks at the older woman she admires so greatly. She answers simply, "That's the girl for my James."

* * *

**A/N**: Okay. So I couldn't resist a puddingafied Sirius. So sue me! Hahaha And no, Sirius is not secretky attracted to James or anything he was just being... well... Sirius. So sorry if any of you are a bit freaked out by the licking. I just couldn't get the picture out of my head. Again, I am beyond terribly sorry for the delay. And yes, this chapter was mostly filler but it was originally going to be incorporated with the next upcoming chapter which I have already started (YAY!). But then you all would have had to wait even longer for this to come out and it would have been ridiculously long. So yes. I hope that you all don't hate me too much and will still leave me some lovely comment love. Cause I love you all desperately. You rock my socks like whoa! And as always, my livejournal is always open for questions you may have or comments or just saying hi. Happy Valentine's Day everyone!

Katie


	11. Update!

Hey everyone!!

I know, I know. Still not a chapter. But I did post a pretty swankified Snow Angels prequel called "Better Than That." And yes… there is pudding. )

I'm still about half-way done with the new chapter. It should be out soon. Thanks so much for all your continued support and love! I have the best readers in the world.

Hope everyone enjoys Pottermania on Saturday! All I know is that my friends already forced me to wear my old school uniform (because I graduated!!) with my graduation robe and a maroon tie to the movies at midnight last Tuesday. It was the single most embarrassing night of my life. Hahahha Not good at all.

Thanks again, everyone!


End file.
